A Family Affair
by Viper's Little Devil
Summary: When Kylie Jones runs into the king of Hell on the side of the road, neither of them know the road would lead them to this. Warning! This story is rated M for the following: Cussing, smut, triggers (All the triggers except for rape)
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**It was a dark night out, Kylie driving the impala. She had found the car in a junkyard and fixed her up, nice and new. The road ahead was narrow and curvy, causing Kylie to go slow.**

**A man stood on the side of the road, the moonlight somewhat illuminating him against the dark trees. He watched the headlights in the distance, his coat fluttering in the wind.**

**The head lights grew closer to the man, Kylie driving as slow as she could. She looked at the gas meter and noticed that it was near empty. Groaning, she pulled over to the side of the road, stopping the car. "Good thing I got a small gas jug..."**

**He approached her car slowly, staying in the shadows. He watched her intently, curious. "Car trouble, love?" he asked, stepping into the moonlight.**

**She jumped, going for the gun she had strapped on her side. "Who are you?" she asked him, going for her gas jug as well.**

**He smirked. "Don't know me, love? With that car you're driving, I would've thought you'd have heard of me." He glanced at the impala, recognizing it as Dean's old one easily.**

**"I found her in a junkyard. Now who are you?" she asked again, her eyes narrowing down at him as her hand remained on her gun.**

**He looked back at her, meeting her eyes. "The name's Crowley. And you are?" he asked, smirking again.**

**"Kylie. Kylie Jones." She said, getting the gas jug out and filling her car. "Do you know where the nearest gas station is?"**

**He shrugged. "Few miles that way." he wasn't interested in her getting away. "Mind if I catch a lift?" she hadn't figured out what he was yet, and he could use that to his advantage.**

**"Yeah. Sure." She said, placing the empty jug in the back and climbing it. "Hop in. I'll need the directions."**

**He pushed himself into the passenger seat, somewhat remorseful of the old car. This had been Sam's seat. The brothers were long dead, their luck finally running out.**

**She started the car, driving down the road slowly so that she wouldn't wreck the car. Last thing she needed was to cause her death and someone else's. Kylie relaxed when she reached the highway.**

**Crowley's eyes were on the dashboard, seeing the multiple dents. It wasn't often he felt remorse for humans. But the Winchesters... They'd been better to him than most.**

**Kylie looked over to him. "Are you alright, Crowley?" she asked him, a little worried. "I take it you knew the previous owners"**

**He laughed a little. "I did, yes. Brothers, in fact." A small smile still on his face. "This was Dean's pride and joy."**

**"I'm sure he'd be happy to know that she's being taken good care of." She said, sighing as her anti-possession charm necklace hung on the rearview.**

**Crowley's smile faded. Deans death had been tragic, as had Sam's. Despite all the trouble those two idiots had caused, he did miss them. That was new to him, he'd been back on the human blood. His damn addiction.**

**She saw his face. "I'm guessing they're no longer here. I'm sorry for your loss." she said softly, looking ahead at the road.**

**He shrugged. "People die every day. There's was long coming. Everyone's luck runs out eventually."**

**"I know. I also know the feeling of loss and it hurts like a bitch." She said, seeing the gas station.**

**Crowley had surprised himself with how much he was, feeling. He needed to stop his need for blood.**

**She pulled into the station. "So, do you need anything?" she asked him, not wanting to seem rude. "Also, where are you heading?"**

**"I'm fine, thanks, love." and he frowned. "Not anywhere, really." he had just been walking, stopping to look at the moon when she had pulled up.**

**She nodded, getting out of the car and going into the station to pay for the gas. After doing so, she grabbed a case of Pepsi, placing it in the back and pumping the gas into the car.**

**Crowley sat in the passenger seat, noticing the army man that had been stuffed into the ashtray was still there. He smirked, running his hand over the smooth door.**

**She got back into the car, looking at him. "Do you got any idea of where you want to go?" she asked him, not knowing if she might have found a partner.**

**He laughed. "Doesn't matter to me, pet." his mind had wandered to other matters, his eyes slowly moving down her body, before moving back up to her eyes.**

**She blushed a little, shaking her head a little as she started the car. "We could go to the motel. It's getting late."**

**He nodded his agreement, going back to silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, nor did he think speaking would help him in any way. He knew what he wanted. He would ask, of course. He may be a demon, but he was a gentleman.**

**She pulled into the nearest motel, getting out of the car and going to the front desk. "One room with two beds please." she said, getting the key.**

**Crowley stood in the lobby, the lights showing his somewhat ragged face. He was tired, human tendencies getting the better of him**

**She showed him the key, gesturing for him to follow her as she led him to the room. "I hope you sleep well."**

**He smirked. He didn't want to sleep, not yet anyway. He had a feeling she wasn't going to want what he wanted. "Thank you, love."**

**She blushed a soft tone at the pet name. "Um, yeah. No problem." she said, going into the bathroom.**

**He sat on the edge of the bed, putting his coat over the edge of the chair. Underneath was a simple black shirt and tie.**

**She came back out of the bathroom, having taken a quick shower. "There's still hot water if you need it." she said, wondering if she should tell him what she was.**

**He shrugged. "I'll be fine, kitten, but thank you." his voice was low, almost a purr.**

**She sighed, sitting down next to him. "I guess if you're going to be traveling with me, I better tell you. I'm a hunter." she said, starting to explain what she meant.**

**He let her talk. He'd probably have to let on at some point what he was. He was in fact, quite a bit older than her, not that it bothered him.**

**"And if you want to leave, I'll understand and have no hard feelings." she finished, taking a deep breath after talking so much.**

**He shook his head. "No need for me to leave, love." He glanced down. She didn't have any weapons on her. "Would you like to know what I am?"**

**"I'm guessing a demon, but you hadn't tried to kill me, so I figured you were one of those demons that help hunters rather than kill them."**

**He laughed, flashing his eyes once. Red, unlike most demons. "Not just any demon." he purred.**

**"Crossroads demon. I didn't know you guys hitchhiked." She said, not knowing who the king of hell was.**

**He shrugged. "Felt like walking. I merely asked if you had car trouble, pet."**

**"Then you asked for a lift." she reminded him, her eyes looking into his. "Were your friend's demons too? Or hunters?"**

**"Hunters. Dean and Sam Winchester. Saved the world, stopped the apocalypse." he smiled.**

**Her jaw dropped. "You knew Sam and Dean? They're legends in the hunter's community." she said softly, looking down. "I had heard they died."**

**He nodded slowly, a frown ghosting his face for a moment. "Years ago. Their luck ran out. They went out bloody."**

**She hugged him, having a feeling that he needed it. "I'm really sorry for your loss, Crowley."**

**He was surprised by her movement, but he put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Don't worry about me, love."**

**Her heart raced in her chest. "So care to explain what I'm missing here about you?" she asked him.**

**He laughed. "I'm the King of Hell, darling." he smirked, meeting her eyes.**

**"Oh... I thought you'd be mean and taller and cruel." she said, confused.**

**He smirked. "Torture is my specialty, and not just in pain." his voice was low now, in her ear.**

**Her cheeks turned a soft color tone as she blushed at his whisper. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.**

**"I just need your permission, love." he murmured softly, his hand sliding down to her hip, but no lower. She hadn't said he could yet.**

**She soon nodded, granting him the permission as she wondered what she gave him permission to do.**

**He moved to kiss her neck softly, sucking and nipping gently. He would go slowly, for now.**

**A soft sigh escaped her, finding what he was doing enjoyable as her eyes close. "That feels good." she whispered.**

**A purr rose from his throat, his hand sliding underneath her shirt at the hip, slowly working its way up. Her skin was warm to the touch.**

**Another sigh of pleasure came as she felt his cool hand travel up her skin. Her fingertips soon found his spine and trailed it.**

**In one swift motion, he pulled her shirt off, pushing her back against the bed. He kissed down her collarbone, easily undoing her bra, throwing it to the floor.**

**She looked up at him, going for his shirt as she thought it was only fair that he lost his shirt too.**

**He grabbed a hold of her wrist, shaking his head. "What did I say about torture?" he smirked, kissing down her chest. He began gently sucking on her breast, palming the other one with his hand.**

**A moan escaped her lips as her eyes closed from the sudden rush of pleasure running through her. She hadn't anticipated it feeling this amazing.**

**He switched breasts, his knee gently pressing against her sex through her pants. He was going to go slow, agonizingly slow.**

**She moaned out again, squirming under his touch as she ran her fingers through his hair.**

**"Nuh, uh uh." he teased. "No touching." his demon powers took over, and they held her to the bed, her arms above her head. He kissed lower, stopping just above her waistline.**

**She watched, her heart racing as she playfully struggled against the demon bonds he had her in.**

**He gently pushed his thumb under her waistband, taking her pants down all the way, discarding them on the floor. He smirked, kissing at her thighs, nipping gently at the soft spots.**

**Kylie let out a soft moan, squirming as she watched him. She could do little else, her breathing getting heavy.**

**"That's it love." he murmured against her skin. "My names the only one you'll be screaming tonight." he pushed a finger against her sex, through her panties, moving it up and down slowly.**

**"Oh Crowley..." She moaned softly, her heart racing as the pleasure rushed through her again. She didn't want him to stop.**

**"Good girl." he purred, slowly working her panties off, dropping them to the floor. He smirked, not yet touching her. "So wet for me." he murmured, pushing his fingers against her folds gently.**

**Another moan escaped her, her back arching a little at his touch as well as the cool air hitting her exposed womanhood. "Oh that feels good."**

**He dipped one finger into her, moving to push his face between her legs. He ran his tongue over her entrance once. He was going to tease her like no other.**

**A gasp could be heard as she moaned again, squirming as she instinctively moved forward a little.**

**He pushed his tongue into her slowly, going up and down her walls. He wouldn't go for what he knew would drive her crazy, not yet. He was going to taste every inch of her.**

**Kylie's head hit the pillow, the moan escaping her louder than before. "Oh yes..." She said softly, her heart racing in her chest.**

**His hands clenched around her ass, massaging them every so often. His own problem was beginning to bother him, but he could wait. Eventually he went for what he knew she wanted. He began sucking on her nerve bundle, gently at first.**

**She soon moaned even louder, squirming as her eyes closed. "Don't stop..." She said quietly, wondering if he knew this was first time.**

**He didn't plan on it, gently pushing one finger into her, then a second, scissoring them gently. He sucked and licked at her nerve bundle a little harder, relishing making her squirm.**

**Another moan came as she felt herself getting closer to her edge, almost crying out for the release. She was just putty in his hands.**

**He began pumping his fingers in and out, curling them gently every so often, still licking and sucking at her nerve bundle. He would need to see to his own problem soon.**

**She moaned. "I'm so close..." she said softly, squirming as she struggled to watch him. Every time she would lean up, a rush of pleasure would send her down again, moaning and almost begging for him to take her.**

**He curled his fingers hard inside her, pushing his tongue roughly against her nerve bundle, never once removing his lips from around it.**

**That was enough to send her over the edge, a subtle scream so quiet it could just be a squeal as she collapsed onto the pillow, panting.**

**He gently removed his fingers, leaning away from her, smirking as he licked his fingers clean. He released her bonds, standing against the edge of the bed. "It's your turn, kitten." he purred, his eyes watching her.**

**She blushed, sitting up and crawling to him. "I've never done anything like this. Just letting you know."**

**"Not to worry love." he murmured, "Just do what comes naturally." he smiled at her, running his fingers through her hair.**

**She went for his shirt, taking it off before undoing his pants. She didn't know if this was what he wanted, but she soon pulled the pants and underwear down to expose him.**

**His hands were on her shoulders, his erection fully hard, begging to be touched. "Do whatever you're comfortable with, pet."**

**She touched it softly with her fingertips, before giving it a soft lick. She was nervous, but willing to try.**

**A soft sigh escaped him, his grip around her shoulders tightening.**

**She soon took him into her mouth, starting to suckle slowly.**

**He moaned softly, letting her take her time. He was needing release, and badly.**

**She kept going, soon also massaging his balls. She had wanted to try that. Her tongue swirled around the tip, wanting to show him the same amount of pleasure.**

**He moaned, his head tilting back with pleasure. For her first time, she was good. "That's it kitten." he moaned, his fingers tangling in her hair.**

**She kept it up, almost wanting to torture him and stop for the fun of it. She started moaning up and down.**

**He rolled his hips against her gently, desperately needing release.**

**She moved faster, still massaging him as well as a moan escaped her.**

**He wasn't going to last long at this rate, his hips bucking every so often, his eyes squeezed shut.**

**She kept going at this pace, smiling as she enjoyed torturing him. Her heart raced, tempted to look up into his eyes.**

**He was on the edge now, his legs beginning to shake. He moaned loudly as he came, his body shuddering with pleasure.**

**She removed her mouth from him, spitting into the trash can. She was going to need a drink to get the taste out of her mouth.**

**"Sorry, love." he murmured, sitting down on the edge of the bed, sweat beading on his brow.**

**"It's alright. Damn that was nasty though." she said, looking over at him with her heart racing. "That was amazing." she whispered.**

**He chuckled. He wasn't going to push her to do anything she didn't want. He leaned back on the bed, balancing on one hand.**

**She kissed his cheek. "Though I was screaming for you to just take me there at the end of mine. You're really good.**

**He laughed. "I can, if you'd like." he purred, meeting her eyes.**

**She blushed, her heart racing. "I'm all yours." she whispered, clearly still his hand putty.**

**He smiled, gently pushing her backwards onto the bed. He kissed her neck gently, teasing his tip against her entrance. He didn't have to worry about a condom, he could keep anything from happening.**

**She sighed, her cheeks a soft tone as she kissed him deeply. The anticipation was killing her as she waited.**

**He gently pushed himself into her, rolling his hips. He'd go slowly, not wanting to hurt or scare her.**

**She moaned softly, looking into his eyes with a soft smile on her face. "Oh Crowley."**

**He smiled, pushing his face into the crook of her neck. He picked up speed slowly, his arms wrapped around her back.**

**She kept to his pace, moaning at every touch as she started to trail his spine with her fingertips.**

**He picked up speed, snaking one hand down her body to rub her nerve bundle in hard circles.**

**The moans turned into squeals of pleasure, her heart racing as she felt her back arching. "Oh yes..."**

**"Come for me, love." he growled into her ear, picking up speed again, slamming against her.**

**The squeals kept coming as she nodded, so close to her edge that she was teetering. "Almost there..."**

**He slammed into her hard, knowing he was close as well. "That's it…" he purred, nipping gently at her neck.**

**She fell over her edge with a loud moan, his ne coming out with it. "Oh Crowley..."**

**He came not long after her, moaning loudly into her ear. He was breathing hard, before gently pulling out of her, falling onto the bed next to her.**

**Her head laid on his chest, breathing heavily as well. "Good thing that wasn't a crossroad deal." she joked.**

**He laughed, running his fingers through her soft hair. "Of course not, love. That's an entirely different torture."**

**She gave him a confused look. "If it is anything like that, I'm sure you get a ton of people."**

**He laughed quietly. "Not at all like that. This is far more enjoyable." his voice was low once again, his head resting against the pillows.**

**She smiled, soon falling asleep in his arms. The girl's blond hair was over her face, her breathing slow and steady.**

**Crowley could feel sleep ebbing at him, and he eventually succumbed to it, beginning to snore softly. He didn't move much while he slept, and her warmth comforted him.**

**She woke up the next morning, the realization of last night hit her. She had sex. With a demon. Who was the King of Hell. She groaned, realizing that she also had a headache.**

**Crowley had awoken hours before, not needing much sleep. "Something the matter, love?" he asked softly, not having moved at all, merely having pulled the blankets around them in the night.**

**"I'm going to hell, aren't I?" she asked him, sitting up as she held her head. "And I got a headache."**

**He chuckled. "Depends on who you piss off." he smirked. "I can fix it, if you'd like." he pushed two fingers to her head, his eyes closing in concentration.**

**She blushed, the headache going away fast. "Thank you." she said, her eyes looking into his. "So what do we do today?"**

**He shrugged, his arm still draped around her shoulder. "Whatever you'd like." he smirked.**

**She smiled, kissing him. "I call dibs on the shower." she said, rushing to the bathroom.**

**He laughed, merely snapping his fingers. He was clean, fresh boxers having appeared on him. Might as well give her what she wanted.**

**Kylie undressed and got into the shower, letting the warm water pour down on her as she smiled. There was something about it that relaxed her.**

**Crowley closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Running hell was stressful, and he wouldn't mind tagging along with her for a while.**

**Kylie soon came out of the bathroom, drying her hair. "So what could we do today?"**

**He smirked. "Anything you have in mind, pet." he murmured, watching her intently.**

**"Well, there's no cases lately. It's like they all decided to take a break."**

**He shrugged. "Then perhaps a day off."**

**"I'd like that." She said, sitting down beside him.**

**He smiled, looking at her curiously. His need for human blood had gone.**

**She smiled back, her heart racing. "The shower is free."**

**He shrugged. "Easier to clean with a snap of my fingers, kitten." he smirked at her, his eyes on hers.**

**She blushed. "What else can you do with a snap of your fingers?"**

**"Plenty." he smirked, lifting his hand, putting his fingers into position, but not snapping them just yet.**

**"Care to show me?" She asked him.**

**"Depends on what you want to see." he purred, the smirk never leaving his face.**

**"Something simple?" she suggested, looking at him.**

**He snapped his fingers, a bottle of wine appearing on the table next to her. "Simple enough, pet. But it can get /far/ more complicated." his voice was low the entire time, still watching her intently.**

**She smiled at him, her eyes looking into his. "You forgot the glasses."**

**"Did I?" he asked, motioning to the table next to him. Two glasses sat there. He picked them both up, handing her one. It was still early for alcohol, for humans.**

**A giggle escaped as she took the glass from him. "You're really romantic."**

**"I try." he purred, opening the bottle with a wave of his hand, pouring some into her glass, and some into his own.**

**She took a sip, smiling. "This is really good." She whispered.**

**He chuckled, taking a slow drink, savoring the taste. He usually drank something a bit stronger, but it was nice to have something light every now and again. "Not quite as strong as I usually drink." he murmured softly.**

**"I'm not really ever drinking so... I guess this works for me." she explained, looking at him.**

**He smirked, shrugging. "To each their own." he finished off his wine, setting down his empty glass.**

**She finished her glass as well. "Anything else you can do with those magic snaps?" she asked him, smiling.**

**"Plenty more, pet." he murmured. "What would you like to see?" he smirked.**

**"Anything." She said softly, her head leaning onto his shoulder.**

**"Depends on how far you want to get into this." he purred, resting his head against hers.**

**"How far are you willing to let me go?" She asked him, looking up at him.**

**"As far as you'd like." he smirked, his hand resting gently on her shoulder.**

**"Then show me your best." she said softly.**

**He smirked. His best was a bit intense. He snapped his fingers, an invisible pressure beginning to play gently at her sex.**

**She gave a soft moan at it. "Are you doing that?"**

**"Of course." he purred, his voice a rumble, not putting his hands anywhere near what she wanted. The pressure pushed into her, gently sliding in and out.**

**Another moan escaped as she felt her eyes close from the pleasure. "I'm all yours, Crowley." She said softly, knowing that was most likely the most dangerous thing to say to the king of hell.**

**His eyes went dark with want, and he smiled. "Very good, pet." he murmured, moving away from her slowly. He snapped his fingers, her being left in just panties. His eyes traced down her body with lust.**

**She looked up at him, her heart pounding away as she smiled softly. Another moan escaped her, the pressure still going.**

**He gently released the pressure, moving to whisper in her ear. "Your safe word is Moose." he murmured, moving back away from her. He stood at the end of the bed, pushing his boxers to the floor.**

**She had chills down her spine as she wondered what she would need a safe word for. Leaning up on the bed, she watched him in wonder and excitement.**

**He stroked himself gently, making her watch. "Address me by either Master or Sir, understood?" he murmured. He snapped his fingers, making her climax immediately.**

**She moaned, shaking. "Yes, sir." She said softly, panting a little.**

**He smirked, having already trapped her to the bed. "That's a good girl." he murmured. He pushed pressure to her again, his erection at full attention.**

**A moan escaped her, Kylie shaking from the want and lust of the attention.**

**Letting go of her restraints, he put her into a kneeling position at the end of the bed. She was stuck in this position now, her legs spread. Waving his hand, a vibrator appeared. He pushed it into her, not turning it on quite yet. His member was in front of her face. "You come before me, and there will be consequences, understood?" he growled, turning on the vibrator to full power with a flick of his wrist.**

**"Yes, sir." She said, slightly confused on what was going on here.**

**He pressed his erection against her lips, watching her intently. He was always dominating, that much was true, but even more so when it came to the bedroom.**

**She took him in her mouth, suckling while fighting the pleasure from the vibrator.**

**"That's a good girl." he murmured, running his fingers through her hair. "Make daddy come." he purred.**

**She kept going, trying to make it to where he came first and not her. And boy was she fighting her urge to come already.**

**He moaned, his hips rolling as she sucked. She was doing wonders with her tongue, his fingers clenched to her hair tightly now.**

**She moaned out as well, shaking as she continued to please him.**

**He would come soon, bucking his hips into her mouth.**

**She kept going, doing what was natural to her as she fought her urge to also come.**

**He moaned as he came, his toes curling, smiling down at her. "Go ahead and come, love." he murmured, gently pulling away from her.**

**She soon let loose, moaning out loud as she collapsed on the bed.**

**He removed the vibrator, still smirking at her. "I won't be too rough on your, darling." he smirked, moving her so her arms were above her head, her legs spread. "Daddy wants to make you feel good."**

**She looked up at him, her heart racing as she smiled softly. "Alright, sir." She said in a soft purr.**

**He moved over her, kissing at her neck gently, slowly growing rougher, pulling the soft skin between his teeth, leaving marks.**

**She moaned softly, her eyes closing as her back arched.**

**He moved further down, kissing at her chest, taking one breast into his mouth, sucking and rolling the soft bud between his teeth, nipping ever so gently.**

**Another moan escaped as she let out a purr. "Oh yes..." she said softly.**

**He switched to the other side, enjoying making her squirm. He kissed lower, kissing just above her sex now.**

**She moaned out louder to where it was almost a squeal. "Oh..."**

**He sucked at the soft flesh, not touching what she wanted. He'd make her beg for it.**

**She squealed softly. "Please, sir." she begged, moaning.**

**"Not yet, kitten." he purred. He moved lower again, sucking and nipping at her thighs, the soft flesh between his teeth.**

**She squirmed, begging again. "Come on... This is torture…"**

**"Wasn't that the point, my dear?" he purred, smirking up at her. He sucked at the skin just next to her folds, taking in a long breath. "So wet for me?" he met her eyes.**

**She moaned, nodding. "Yes, sir. I am." she said, shaking and squirming as she playfully tried to move her arms.**

**He ran a finger once upwards gently over her outer folds. "Should I give you what you want?" he asked, his eyes dark with lust.**

**"Yes... Please." she begged him, trying to keep from going insane from the want.**

**He ran his tongue expertly once over her folds, pushing it in gently, not touching her nerve bundle. "Be prepared kitten, I'm going to make you come until you scream." he purred against her, licking and sucking at her folds.**

**She moaned, her back arching as she moved one of her arms to run her fingers through his hair.**

**He let her do so, sucking and licking, moving upwards to suck and lick at her nerve bundle.**

**She moaned, soon needing to grip the sheets. "Oh yes, Crowley." she purred, moans turning into squeals.**

**He flicked at it with his tongue, pushing one finger into her, stretching her gently, pushing in a second.**

**She kept the squeals going, the pleasure rushing through her as she tried to keep unconsciousness.**

**He stretched her, beginning to pump his fingers in and out. Make her come until she was begging for him to be inside her. This was his playground.**

**She was soon begging like he wanted, wanting him in her so bad.**

**He smirked, gently pulling away from her. Her legs were shaking, and his erection was throbbing for attention. "On your hands and knees, pet." he murmured.**

**She got on her hands and knees, quickly getting to work on suckling him.**

**He smirked, gently pulling her away from him. He picked her up easily, pushing her against the wall, keeping her pinned. "I only want to hear my name, pet." he purred in her ear, nipping gently at her earlobe. His erection was pressed up against her folds, not going in.**

**"Oh, Crowley…" she moaned, shaking softly.**

**Her face was against the wall, and he pushed into her, moaning in her ear as he began to pump, alive with want.**

**She moaned as well, struggling to breathe against the wall, but kept moaning.**

**He was thrusting hard, his hands pinned against her shoulders as he moaned loudly. "So tight for me." he purred, his strokes long and hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kylie woke up the next morning, looking at Crowley sleeping.**

**He was just resting his eyes, his fingers resting gently on his stomach.**

**She kissed his cheek, getting up and getting in the shower.**

**He blinked awake, hearing the door shut.**

**She turned on the water, smiling softly.**

**He stood up, doing the manual labor of pulling on boxers, as well as a pair of clean slacks.**

**She smiled, washing up and getting out with a robe.**

**He was doing up his shirt in the mirror, it already tucked in. He buttoned it all the way up.**

**She found her little sundress and placed it on before walking out of the bathroom.**

**He didn't turn around, doing up his tie easily. Sometimes, it was more interesting to do up his own clothes, instead of just snapping his fingers.**

**She smiled, walking behind him. "Hello, Crowley."**

**He smirked, still fixing his tie. "Morning, love."**

**"You okay?" She asked him, smiling softly.**

**"Fine." he turned around, meeting her eyes.**

**She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Got a case today. Werewolf tearing up the town."**

**He nodded slowly, his jacket still hung over the chair. He moved to grab it, slipping it around his shoulders.**

**"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked him, worried.**

**"Of course, love. I might be a lot of things, but I'm not a liar."**

**She smiled, grabbing the keys and heading for the impala.**

**He followed her, his coat done up and his hands in his pockets. It was winter, and not that he felt the cold, but it tended to disagree with his vessel.**

**She got in the impala, smiling softly. "Ready?"**

**He nodded. "Always." he smirked.**

**She smiled, driving the car. "You wanting to do something else?"**

**"Doesn't matter to me pet." he murmured, watching the road in front of them.**

**She looked at the road, driving to the town just as night fell. The moon was full, with the stars out.**

**He remained silent, watching the landscape go by.**

**She looked over at him. "I'll admit… I'm nervous."**

**"About?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.**

**"This case. I got the silver bullets, but I'm scared."**

**"I won't let it hurt you." he said softly.**

**She looked at him. "You promise?"**

**"Promise." a small smile met his face, meeting her eyes.**

**She smiled back, blushing softly as she kept driving. They pulled into the next hotel and she got a room key. "There's no way we'll be able to get the wolf tonight."**

**He nodded, getting out of the car. Sitting in Sam's seat was… strange. Especially without Dean driving.**

**She looked at him. "Thinking of your friends?" She asked him, wishing that she could help.**

**He met her eyes, nodding again. "Sam always sat shotgun, except for the rare occasions where Dean would let him drive." he chuckled at the memory, remembering sitting in the backseat with Castiel. He had been heartbroken when Dean died. He couldn't save him. Tried everything to get him back.**

**"How did they die?" She asked him, somehow wishing that she could save the boys for him.**

**"They knew the world would catch up with them eventually. It was only a matter of time. And Dean having The Mark… well… They had to release Lucifer into the world. I left, as I knew Lucifer would have my head on a stake. Lucifer killed Dean, and Sam died the same way. Castiel, their angel companion, managed to get him back into the cage but... It was too late. They were both dead." His voice was low, but stable. **

**She looked at him. "They sound like very good people. What happened to Castiel?" she asked him, sitting on the hood of the car.**

**"He's still around. We don't talk much, we parted ways. He visits once a year, just to check I'm still kicking." he chuckled.**

**She hugged, sensing that he was hurting still over the deaths. "If I could, I would help bring them back."**

**"They never had a decent life." he said softly, putting his arm around her. "They always lost the ones they loved."**

**She looked down. "I know the feeling." She said softly, rubbing the hood. "At least Dean would like how his baby is being treated."**

**He nodded, smirking. "It was always his car. He had a collection of cassette tapes in the glove box."**

**"Those are still there actually." She said, trying to cheer him up.**

**He chuckled. "I wouldn't think you use cassettes anymore."**

**"I leave them alone. I just don't feel right touching them."**

**"I understand." he said softly.**

**"Well, I got the room key. You wanna head up?"**

**"Sure." he smiled, his arm still around her.**

**She smiled back, trying to get up so that she could go to the room.**

**He moved his arm, getting out of the car slowly.**

**She smiled, going to their room and stopped, feeling uneasy.**

**He gently took the key from her, stepping in front of her. She was nervous. He opened the door, letting it swing open, turning the light on with a flick of his wrist.**

**"Sorry, I just had this strange feeling like someone is watching us."**

**"Not a problem." he murmured, letting her go inside, throwing a quick glance around.**

**She walked in, having only had that feeling when something bad was going to happen.**

**"You know love, we don't need to stay in cheap hotels." he murmured, closing the door behind him, locking it.**

**"It's what I can afford." She said, shrugging as she looked at him.**

**"I meant I'll pay." he chuckled, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed.**

**"You have money?" She asked him, looking confused as she sat down next to him. The uneasy feeling had not let up.**

**"I have just about everything I want." he chuckled. "I've been a demon for a long time, pet."**

**"How long?" She asked him, her head going on his shoulder.**

**"I was born as a human in 1661. Counting that, roughly 398." he smirked.**

**"Wow. Still a cute accent though." She said softly.**

**He laughed. "Thank you, love."**

**She smiled, looking up into his eyes before hearing a loud sound outside the door.**

**He put a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. He slowly stood up, transporting outside, not opening the door.**

**She waited inside, nervous as she got her salt gun loaded.**

**Crowley stood, his hands in his pockets, looking around.**

**Some demons were around, trying to find trouble.**

**He raised an eyebrow. He barked an order. "Out. Now."**

**The demons looked up at him. "Oh sorry, boss. We didn't know you were here."**

**"Find somewhere else to wreak havoc." he muttered, waving his hand.**

**"There's a hunter here though. You always say to wreak havoc and annoy them."**

**"Not this one." he snarled. "This one's mine, you understand?"**

**"You got another hunter on the hook? When are we going to see her down stairs?"**

**He rolled his eyes. "What I do with hunters is none of your business, now scram before I turn you into my next torture toy."**

**"Sure thing, boss." They said, disappearing.**

**Crowley appeared back inside, moving to sit back on the bed.**

**Kylie relaxed, placing the gun down. "Is everything alright?" She asked him.**

**"Just demons." he murmured, "I told them to scram."**

**She nodded, smiling softly. "You're amazing." She said, looking at him. Her eyes then turned black. **

**His eyes went red immediately. "Out, or I'll make your life a living hell, worse than what you deal with down there." he snarled.**

**"Come on. This is the perfect vessel. Why is she so special anyway?"**

**"She's. Mine." he snarled.**

**"Crowley, let me have this one, please?"**

**"No." he growled. "Find a different vessel."**

**The demon growled, leaving her body.**

**Crowley caught her unconscious body, holding her in his arms, bridal style.**

**She woke up, looking around. "My head hurts..."**

**"I'm sorry, love." he murmured.**

**"For what?" She asked softly, looking into his eyes.**

**"There was a demon in you, pet." he kissed her forehead gently.**

**"Oh... That's not your fault. I was taken by surprise." She said, looking at him. "Are you okay?"**

**"Fine, love. You should get the anti-possession symbol tattooed somewhere of your liking."**

**"Yeah, I guess I should…" she said, trying to think. "On my arm?"**

**"Anywhere." he said softly, leaning his head on hers. He was sitting on the bed, her in his lap.**

**She smiled, looking at him. "You were worried…" She said, teasing a little.**

**He chuckled. "Yes, I was. Can you blame me?"**

**"No. I just think it's sweet. I got the King of Hell wrapped around my finger... Or it's the other way around... Not sure."**

**He laughed, humming slightly. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." he said softly.**

**She smiled, kissing him softly. "I'm always yours, Crowley. All the sex we have, you probably own my soul by now."**

**He chuckled, smirking. "No, that's still free."**

**"Well, if I were to make a deal, I'd rather you have it and no one else."**

**"Of course, love." he smirked, kissing her forehead once again.**

**"You're so going to hold me to that, aren't you?" She asked him, kissing him.**

**He chuckled, kissing her back gently. "Maybe." he mumbled against her lips.**

**"Eh... Queen of Hell is a nice title." She said as a soft joke.**

**He laughed, "I wouldn't mind."**

**She smiled, her heart racing.**

**He kissed her again softly, more calm than before.**

**"I love you." She said softly.**

**"I love you too." he smiled, leaning his head against hers.**

**Kylie smiled, yawning and falling asleep in his arms. She was tuckered out from her ordeal.**

**He gently kicked his shoes off, his jacket appearing on the chair. He laid her on the bed, next to him, careful not to wake her.**

**She snuggled close to him, smiling in sleep.**

**He kept his arms around her, remaining awake, in case of another demon. It had scared him more than he wanted to let on.**

**A flutter of wings happened as Castiel came in. "Crowley, I heard some commotion. Everything alright?" **

**He gently moved his arms, getting off the bed. "Fine, Castiel. You don't need to come in here every time something /happens/." he muttered.**

**"It's my duty as your 'friend' as you call me." He said, looking at Kylie. "Another hunter?" He asked.**

**He nodded slowly. "She's..." he paused. "Special, to me."**

**"She's also driving the old impala. Nice to see it's still in shape. Dean's been asking about it."**

**"Has he now?" Crowley asked, tilting his head slightly.**

**"Yeah." He said, looking at the ceiling. "Today's the anniversary."**

**He nodded slowly. He'd forgotten it was today. He couldn't actually visit the brothers. Heaven was off limits to him.**

**"So what's the story with...?" He gestured to Kylie.**

**"I met her on the road." he paused, meeting Castiel's eyes. "I fell in love. With a human." he said softly.**

**He nodded. "The one emotion that I still don't understand..."**

**Crowley didn't believe that at all. "That's a lie, Cas." he rarely used the nickname.**

**"I don't lie, Crowley. I'm an angel."**

**He smirked. "You felt love, once. You've been human, Castiel."**

**"I try to keep those time out of my head."**

**"But you felt, something, you can't deny that."**

**He nodded, noticing that she was stirring. "You realize that if Abaddon comes back, she's in danger."**

**"I know. Believe me, I know." he said softly.**

**"I better go. Dean is calling me up there, asking if the car is girlified... What does he...?"**

**"Tell him its fine." Crowley rolled his eyes, hearing her stirring behind him.**

**He nodded, disappearing with a wing flutter. "What's going on?"**

**"Just Castiel, popping in for a visit, pet." he murmured, turning to face her.**

**"Oh." She said softly, kissing him. "Do you wanna have a bit of fun?"**

**He laughed, "Always, love."**

**She giggled, knowing that he was stressed and needed the fun.**

**He smirked, wondering if she wanted to dominate him. "Would you like to be in charge, kitten?" he asked, kissing her gently.**

**She shook her head. "No... I like it when you are. Just not so rough tonight."**

**He nodded, "Of course." he murmured, kissing her neck gently.**

**She moaned softly, smiling up at him.**

**He smirked against her skin, balancing himself above her, barely touching her.**

**She looked up at him, a soft giggle. "I love you."**

**"I love you too, pet." he murmured, kissing down her collarbone. Undressing her was his favorite part.**

**She moaned softly again, really liking what he was doing.**

**His fingers tugged gently at the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head after a moment. He smiled down at her, kissing each of her breasts tenderly.**

**She leaned up to watch, smiling softly at him.**

**He slowly unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the bed. He gently massaged her breasts, before pushing one nipple into his mouth, palming the other one gently.**

**She moaned as her back hit the bed with pleasure just rushing through her.**

**He eventually switched, giving the other breast the se treatment.**

**Another moan escaped her as she closed her eyes. "Oh, Crowley."**

**He smirked against her skin, slowly kissing lower, kissing just above her waistband now.**

**She leaned up at her elbows, watching him.**

**He gently pushed his thumb under her waistband, pulling her pants all the way off, letting them drop to the floor. He did the se momentarily with her panties, kissing gently at the inside of her thigh.**

**She watched him, her eyes filled with love as she moaned out softly.**

**He slowly ran his tongue over her opening, kissing gently at her outer folds.**

**A moan that slowly turned into a squeal came out of her as she went back on the bed, knowing that she was his.**

**He slowly pushed his tongue into her, exploring, his hands resting on her hips. Once he had explored thoroughly, he began to suck and lick at her nerve bundle.**

**She squealed, knowing that she was his. Only part of her that wasn't his was her soul, and she didn't think it'd be long before he had that too. Her eyes closed as she moaned out.**

**He gently pushed a finger into her, then a second, pumping in and out slowly, still sucking at her nerve bundle.**

**The moans kept coming as she let her fingers run through his hair. "Oh, Crowley..."**

**He didn't stop, wanting to let her finish, picking up his pumping, but not too fast, gently curling his fingers every so often.**

**Her squeals got more intense as she got closer to her climax. She soon went over her edge, panting.**

**He gently pulled his fingers out, pulling away from her. "Rest, love." he smiled, slowly beginning to undress himself, beginning with the tie.**

**She leaned up, kissing him as she soon feel back to sleep.**

**He removed his clothes, not worried about his own need, leaving his boxers on. He laid next to her, resting his head on her shoulder.**

**She snuggled up close to him. "I'm yours, Crowley." She said in her sleep.**

**He smiled, kissing the side of her head gently.**

**She woke up the next morning to an empty bed, looking confused. "He must have had some stuff to deal with..."**

**Crowley was out, dealing with some particularly annoying demons, who hadn't listened to his warning.**

**The demons were frustrated. "She's just a human hunter. Not really important. Since when do you care about someone's soul?"**

**"What I care about, isn't your business." he snarled, pushing his colt blade to the demon who'd spoken up throat. "Do I make myself clear?"**

**They both nodded, vanishing fast.**

**Crowley had already spilled the blood of one of their friends, it on his hands. He washed them in the nearest stream, standing up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kylie waited at the hotel, wondering if Crowley was alright. She looked out the window, feeling nervous. She heard something behind her and turned around. "You're not Crowley..." **

**He smiled. "Crowley? What are you doing with a guy like that, sweetheart?"**

**"Who are you?" She said, finding her gun and pointing it at him.**

**"That won't work on me. The names Gabriel." he smiled, watching her.**

**"What are you?" She asked him.**

**"Angel." he replied, wandering around the room, toying with things on the table and counter tops.**

**"And why the hell are you here?"**

**He glanced up, smiling. "I was looking for Crowley, but as he's not here, guess it'll have to wait."**

**"He'll be home soon." She said.**

**He smirked, sitting down at the table. "And who are you? A pretty little thing like you, hanging around the big bad king of hell."**

**"Kylie Jones. I'm a hunter." She said, sitting down on a chair.**

**He chuckled. "That's even better. A hunter, with the King of Hell."**

**"Why don't I take a message for him?"**

**He shrugged. "Fine by me. Tell him Lucifer's been attempting an escape. He wants out of the cage, and he's slowly figuring it out."**

**She nodded, looking nervous. "The one who killed the Winchesters."**

**He nodded again. "The very same. Heaven is a dangerous place right now." and with that, he was gone.**

**She sighed, looking down as she hoped Crowley got back soon.**

**Crowley was back within the hour, his hands still stained with blood, despite his washing of them.**

**She looked at him. "We have a big problem... Are you alright?"**

**"I'm fine, love. What's wrong?" he asked, worried she'd been hurt.**

**"I talked to Gabriel..." She said, telling him what the message was.**

**His eyes went hard, thinking. His stress level was rising, and he was trying to keep it down. If Lucifer got out, he'd be dead in a heartbeat.**

**She looked at him. "Love, are you alright?"**

**He met her eyes, a feeling coming over him he hadn't felt for a /long/ time. Fear.**

**She hugged him, hoping she could help him.**

**He gently put his arm around her, letting out a long sigh.**

**"I love you, Crowley. And we'll make it through this. Even if I have to take Lucifer on myself."**

**"He'll kill you, love. And me, if he ever gets out…" he said softly.**

**"Then we make sure he doesn't get out. Even if angels, demons and hunters have to work together."**

**He nodded slowly. Cas must have known... And didn't tell him. The way Lucifer ran hell was messy. No order, no rhyme or reason. Crowley had a system.**

**"You really need a partner to help you." She said, teasing him softly.**

**He chuckled. "I don't want to risk losing you, kitten."**

**"Crowley, you're not going to lose me. I even trust you with my soul. You know how much you mean to me for me to say that? Even if I die... You won't lose me."**

**He met her eyes, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly, keeping eye contact.**

**She closed her eyes, kissing him back. "What was that for?" she asked him, smiling softly.**

**"For trusting me." he murmured quietly, not looking away from her eyes.**

**She smiled. "Hell has a new queen, doesn't it?" She asked him softly.**

**He chuckled. "Yes."**

**"Well I'd rather you hold it than anyone else, so I'm fine." She said, thinking that might have been what the kiss was, but wasn't sure.**

**"I don't have it yet, love." he chuckled softly.**

**"Well the contract to it, I don't know how this works." She said, giggling.**

**"Would you like me to have it?" he asked, his eyes serious.**

**"I know you'll treat me well down there. And we've already said that I'm the new queen of hell... I just don't know how it works or if I'll get ten years and then dragged down by hell hounds..."**

**"I won't let that happen, love." he smiled, watching her.**

**"I'll admit I'm nervous. I've never done this before obviously." She said, smiling.**

**He chuckled, "Don't worry, it's easy." He gently ran his thumb across her jaw, his eyes tracing her lips. "Ready?"**

**She nodded, knowing that this might end badly, but she couldn't see it going that way. "I'm ready."**

**He pressed his lips to her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He had to hold it for a few moments, in order for it to work properly.**

**She closed her eyes, kissing him back. She was nervous and waited for something to happen.**

**After a few moments, he gently pulled away, smiling. "Done."**

**She looked confused. "I don't feel any different..."**

**"You won't." he murmured. "In ten years, it's simply removed from your body."**

**"So I have ten years?" She asked him, smiling softly.**

**He nodded, "At that point, you can choose to become a demon."**

**"There are other choices?" She looked confused as she got into his arms.**

**"None of them preferable." he murmured, holding her to his chest.**

**"Demon… Queen of hell. My future's looking bright." She said, kissing him deeply. "All yours now."**

**He chuckled against her lips, kissing her back hard.**

**"So, I guess I need training?" She asked him.**

**He chuckled, "Once you're a demon love. You'll be low level to start, but slowly get stronger."**

**She nodded, giggling. "Yeah… I need the experience first..." She said softly. "Ten years of getting ready."**

**He smiled, an odd warm feeling filling his chest. He hadn't felt it in a very long time, and he could feel it swelling.**

**"I love you." She said softly, kissing him.**

**"I love you too." he murmured, speaking against her lips before pushing harder.**

**She smiled, keeping the kiss up. "My King." She whispered, giggling.**

**He smirked, not stopping, his hands resting gently on her hips.**

**She made the kiss deeper, her heart pounding as her arms snaked around him.**

**He smiled, gently sucking on her lower lip, slowly moving towards the bed.**

**Her eyes closed as she kissed him, laying down on the bed.**

**He gently laid next to her, his hands still on her hips, holding her to him.**

**"You're never losing me... Does it hurt? Getting removed?"**

**"No." he murmured. "Only if you remain human. You lose, feelings."**

**"No I mean does soul removal hurt?"**

**"No." he murmured, his lips still on hers.**

**She nodded, kissing him before sleeping in his arms.**

**He smiled, gently removing his coat and putting it over the two of them as a makeshift blanket.**

**Castiel popped in. "Crowley... What did you do?" He asked, sensing something was different.**

**Crowley groaned quietly, glaring at the angel. He remained quiet, staring at him.**

**Castiel looked back, staring at him. "Why?"**

**"Gabriel was here. He talked to her. And when were you going to mention that Lucifer was trying to break out?" he had gotten up, snarling at him**

**"I didn't even know until a few minutes ago." He said, looking at him. "You have her soul now. Is that what you wanted?"**

**"It's to protect her." he growled, his eyes blazing.**

**"By damning her to hell?" He asked him.**

**"She'll be a demon after her ten years are up, and become my Queen."**

**"If Abaddon doesn't kill her first!" Castiel snapped, looking at the girl.**

**"I'm not going to let that happen." he snarled.**

**He sighed, looking down. "Lucifer is trying to break out and Abaddon is trying to come back as well."**

**He ran a hand through his short hair. "You think I don't know? If they get out Castiel, I have to go on an all-expense paid trip to the middle of nowhere." He snarled. "I am /not/ letting her get killed."**

**"You have put her in more danger with her giving you her soul. There are still demons loyal to Abaddon in your little kingdom."**

**"She told me she wanted me to have it!" he retorted, his fists clenched in anger.**

**"She needs to understand what this means though. As future queen, Abaddon will go after her first."**

**"She doesn't know yet." he was seething with rage at this point, losing his temper.**

**"She knows now... When were you going to tell me this, Crowley?" Kylie said, having heard every word.**

**Crowley turned, his eyes softening as he met her eyes. "I…" he stammered.**

**"I really in danger, because of this?" She asked him.**

**He nodded slowly, "You were in danger the moment you met me, love." he said softly.**

**"What do you mean by that?" She asked him. "And what do we do to fix this?"**

**His eyes dropped, not able to face her. "Love, danger follows me. I just... I just wanted..." he wasn't able to continue, new emotions breaking through the barriers he'd been trying so hard to keep up.**

**"How do we fix this?" She asked again, getting worried that they might have to part.**

**"We make sure Abaddon and Lucifer don't come back." he said softly. He had forgotten Castiel was in the room.**

**"Thing is if they think she is important to you, they'll go after her." Castiel said.**

**He looked back at the angel, his eyes hardening again. "Castiel. Leave."**

**Castiel nodded, leaving. "What do we do now?"**

**Crowley's barriers collapsed, and he was trying to contain himself.**

**"Crowley, darling what's wrong?" she asked him, sitting on the bed.**

**He was trying hard not to tear up. It was slowly breaking through. "I'm sorry, love… I shouldn't have gotten you into this mess…"**

**"I'm sure we can fix it somehow together."**

**He met her eyes, tears welling up no matter how hard he tried to contain them.**

**"We...We can't, can we?" She asked him, feeling a few tears coming to her eyes.**

**"I don't... I don't want you getting hurt..."**

**"So... we're... You're..." She couldn't finish her sentence, the tears falling down her face.**

**"I don't want to…" he said softly, sitting down next to her.**

**"But... There's a but."**

**"But if I'm here, you'll get hurt..." he murmured. "I shouldn't have stayed with you in the first place..." he swallowed hard. "I shouldn't have been..." he didn't want to say the word. "Selfish…"**

**"So... we're...You're breaking up with me?" She asked him.**

**"No!" he answered quickly, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you." his eyes were serious. "I just don't want you getting hurt, or worse…"**

**"Then what do we do, Crowley?" She asked him, her eyes filled with worry and fear.**

**"I don't know…" he answered honestly. He hadn't felt this way in years, decades even.**

**"Neither do I. How was Abaddon killed the first time?"**

**"Dean Winchester."**

**"How did he do it?"**

**"He was given the Mark of Cain. And the First Blade." he said softly.**

**"Think we can do that. Take care of her and maybe Lucifer too."**

**"The Mark... It changes you... Dean wasn't himself when he died... It was by fluke that he was killed..."**

**"It may be the only option we have."**

**"It would mean me taking on the Mark…" he said softly, his eyes on the ground.**

**"Or me." She said, looking at him.**

**"No." he answered firmly, meeting her eyes. "I not letting you do that."**

**"Why not? Don't you need to be human?"**

**He bit the inside of his lip. She was right. "You do have to be human…" he said softly.**

**"Then I would have to be the one to do it."**

**"I..." he stammered. "I don't want..."**

**"Do we have any more options?"**

**He shook his head slowly after a moment. "I don't want to lose you to it, love..."**

**"Then after all of this is done, drop the blade in the ocean."**

**He met her eyes. "You can only touch the blade a few times if that is to work." he said softly. He had the blade, and it was hidden safely.**

**She nodded. "It's a last resort though." She said, looking at him.**

**He very gently put his hand on her knee, not wanting her to take the Mark. He had seen the affects it had had on Dean.**

**"We'll have to keep you safe, Crowley."**

**"Keep me safe, love. Impossible." he murmured.**

**"I can do my best. You're the most important thing to me."**

**A smile ghosted his face, and a thought crossed his mind. "There is one place we could try." he murmured. He hadn't been back in years. Not since Abaddon was first killed.**

**"Where is it?" she asked him, smiling softly.**

**"Kansas." he chuckled, his hand still resting gently on her knee, rubbing slow circles out of habit.**

**She smiled, giggling. "Alright. It's a long way from here though." She said, liking the way his touch felt.**

**"We can go in the morning." he murmured, his hand moving up her leg slowly, only a few inches before going back to rubbing circles.**

**She nodded, kissing him softly. "I love you, Crowley."**

**"I love you too." he said softly, ghosting her lips with his words, his fingers never stopping.**

**She smiled softly, looking at the love of her life. "Getting any ideas?"**

**He chuckled softly, "A few." he murmured in her ear, his voice low. His hand moved up again, still not close to his target.**

**She felt her heart racing, knowing the next ten years will be torture for her in a way.**

**He kissed below her ear gently, still rubbing circles, growing closer still. "What is it you want, love?" his voice low and gravely.**

**"For you to take me..." she said softly, her eyes closing.**

**He smirked against her neck, his fingers beginning to rub agonizingly slow circles over her sex through her pants.**

**She let out a soft moan, going for her pants to try and take them off.**

**"Nuh -uh uh." he crooned, stopping her hands. "Undressing you is my job." he smirked, slowly moving up to unbutton her jeans.**

**She smiled, kissing him. "Of course, love." She said.**

**He slowly, and teasingly pulled her zipper down, pushing his hand against her panties, once again rubbing agonizingly slow circles.**

**She moaned out, her heart racing as she looked into his eyes. Hers were filled with love for him.**

**He smiled, his hands moving away from her core, slowly moving up to the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head.**

**She tossed it on the floor, grabbing his tie and pulling him down with her as she smiled and kissed him.**

**He smiled, kissing her back with need. "Feisty tonight are we?" he teased, throwing his jacket to the floor.**

**"Yes I am." She said, smiling as she kissed him again.**

**"Good." he chuckled, undoing his buttons slowly, nipping gently at her lower lip.**

**She giggled, gently kissing his nose.**

**His shirt fell to the floor, half naked now. He unclasped her bra, throwing it away from them. "Beautiful." he murmured, taking her in.**

**She looked up at him, smiling softly as she kissed him deeply. "Love you, Crowley."**

**He smiled against her lips, his hands resting on her hips gently. "I love you, Kylie." he murmured, kissing her back with the same amount of passion.**

**She smiled at him, her heart racing. "I'm all yours, baby."**

**He smiled, kissing down her jaw and to her collarbone, sucking gently.**

**She moaned out, shaking. "Oh yes..."**

**He smirked, "That's it love. I want to hear every sound you make." he gently pushed her back, sucking gently at the skin at the top of her breasts**

**She moaned again, her heart racing. "Oh...h Crowley."**

**He smirked, gently pushing one nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue against it.**

**She moaned, loving every touch that was sending her into a sensation.**

**He nipped at it gently before switching to give the other breast the same treatment.**

**Another moan escapes her, shaking. "Oh..."**

**He kissed lower, sucking and nipping gently at the skin of her stomach.**

**She moaned out, her heart racing so fast. "I love you."**

**He smiled but remained quiet, finally reaching his prize. He slipped off her jeans, as well as her panties.**

**She leaned up on her elbows, watching him.**

**He met her eyes for a brief moment, smiling down at her already wet sex.**

**She looked at him, her heart racing as she smiled softly. "After we take care of Lucifer and Abaddon... let's have a family..."**

**He blinked in surprise, before smiling up at her. "I would love to, kitten."**

**She smiled, her heart racing at the thought of having a child.**

**He gently pushed a finger to her entrance, slowly pushing it into her.**

**She moaned out, shaking softly.**

**"I want to hear every noise love." He murmured. "Don't hold back."**

**She moaned louder, shaking more. "Oh, baby!"**

**He smirked, gently flicking his tongue over her nerve bundle, pumping his fingers slightly faster.**

**She moaned out, her eyes closing in pleasure.**

**"That's it pet." He crooned. "Come for me." He curled his fingers inside her on the last word.**

**She moaned again, coming on his demand as she shook in her pleasure.**

**He smirked, slowly removing his fingers, licking them clean.**

**"Taste good?" She asked, giggling at him.**

**He smiled. "Very." He murmured, sliding up to lay next to her, kissing her hard.**

**She kissed him back, smiling softly as she looked into his eyes. A urgent flutter of wings came in as Castiel came in. "He's out."**

**Crowley let out an animalistic growl at being interrupted. He immediately had a blanket over her, stalking up to Castiel.**

**"Lucifer made it out." Castiel said, looking at then as Kylie looked at Cas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Crowley snapped his fingers, and within a moment she was in his arms, and they were somewhere else entirely. He opened a door, slamming it behind him, the metal grinding.**

**"What's going on?" She asked him, frightened.**

**He remained silent, his eyes ablaze with fury. He set her down gently on the couch, the blanket still wrapped around her. He walked quickly to a large plastic looking table, pushing a few buttons every now and again.**

**She got up, going over to him. "Crowley, love? Are you okay?"**

**"No." He snarled. He realized after a moment how harsh that had sounded, and his eyes fell, eyeing the table. A large purple dot was blinking on the east coast.**

**"I'm here for you. You know that right?" She said, worried about him.**

**"I know love." He murmured. "We'll be safe here. He can't get in. He won't be able to find it." Crowley had been very careful to not let anyone know where this place was. Anyone who had known was long dead.**

**"What do we do now though?" She asked him, keeping the blanket around her.**

**"/We/ don't do anything." He said firmly. "You are staying here, where it's safe."**

**"You can't defeat him alone, Crowley."**

**"You think I don't know that?!" He snarled, once again forgetting who he was talking to.**

**"I'm still a hunter! I can help you." She snarled right back**

**"Sweetheart you can't help me. Do you know what happened the first time the Winchesters fought him? Sam ended up dead for a year, and back with no soul." He snapped. "And he's stronger now. Stronger than Castiel and I combined."**

**"We have the first blade!" She said, snapping as well. "I know you want me safe, but I'm not weak either!"**

**"I didn't say you were." He growled. "And even with the blade, we have to get to him."**

**"I know. We've got one shot at this."**

**"One shot. And if it doesn't work, we're both dead." He snarled.**

**"Then we'll make it count!" She said, looking at him.**

**A low growl left him, still angry.**

**She looked at him, turning around and walking away.**

**He put out his hand to call her back, letting it drop after a moment.**

**She walked into the back room, furious.**

**His shoulders slumped. This always happened. He'd get angry, and say something he didn't mean.**

**She sat down on the bed, thinking before hearing footsteps. "Crowley?"**

**He stood in the doorway, his eyes having softened. He hesitated, his eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry…" he said, his voice barely audible.**

**She looked confused. "I'm sorry... I didn't hear you."**

**"I'm sorry…" he said slightly louder, his eyes still on the ground. His hands were in his pockets,**

**"I'm sorry too." She said, getting up and hugging him.**

**He put his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder.**

**"I love you." She said softly, before looking down. "I just realized that I don't have any clothes."**

**He chuckled, "I brought your things when we left the hotel."**

**"You got out of there fast..." She said softly.**

**"I don't like being interrupted." he said softly, his voice in her ear.**

**She giggled. "So where were we?" She asked him softly.**

**"We're in Kansas." he murmured. "I told you I had a safe place to go."**

**"No I mean where were we?" She said softly in his ear with a soft purr.**

**He chuckled, his hands on her hips. "That's my girl." he teased, his hand snaking down easily. He palmed her gently, moving his head to kiss her.**

**She moaned into the kiss, her heart racing.**

**Balancing her on his body, he gently rubbed two fingers over her opening, kissing down her jaw.**

**She moaned out again, shaking. "Oh Crowley."**

**"That's it pet." he murmured, pushing his fingers into her. He worked her gently, pushing the heel of his hand into her bundle of nerves.**

**She kept moaning, her eyes closing in pleasure and want.**

**He continued until she was right on the edge, before pulling away suddenly. He set her on the bed, his own need apparent.**

**She smiled, stroking him and kissing him.**

**He let his pants drop, pulling off the tie. He smirked at her, gently lining up his tip with her entrance.**

**She looked into his eyes, smiling at him. "I love you."**

**"I love you too." He murmured, pushing himself into her. He went slowly at first, adjusting before finding his rhythm.**

**She moaned out, skipping the squealing and almost going to the screaming.**

**He swallowed her screams, kissing her roughly as he rolled his hips, setting a fast pace.**

**She screamed from pleasure, moaning as she kissed him back. "My Crowley..."**

**He smirked, snaking one hand down her body to rub her bundle of nerves. "That's it love, scream it so everyone knows who you belong to." he growled, nipping gently at her neck.**

**She screamed out his name as she felt her climax coming closer.**

**He bit down on her shoulder, quickly smoothing over the mark with his tongue. He was coming close to his climax himself.**

**She screamed louder, hitting her peak and coming for him. "Oh Crowley."**

**He came not long after, moaning her name in her ear. He stayed inside her, slowly coming down off his high.**

**She looked at him, kissing him softly.**

**He slowly pulled out of her, lying next to her. "Kitten, you're perfect." he murmured against her lips, cupping her face with one hand.**

**She purred for him, showing him his kitten. "So are you, my dear."**

**"Better, love." he murmured, resting his head against her shoulder.**

**She kissed him, smiling. "Tomorrow… We tackle what to do about the devil."**

**He frowned, but nodded his head, agreeing.**

**She smiled, falling asleep in his arms until the next morning.**

**He only slept a few hours, kept up with worry.**

**She woke up the next morning, looking over at him. "Are you alright, sweetie?"**

**He shrugged, still remaining quiet.**

**"What's wrong?" She asked him.**

**He frowned. "I wish I could ignore my problems, love. But I can't."**

**"Why don't we try to fix it?" She asked him.**

**"It isn't that simple pet. I've lived this long, I don't want to die."**

**"And I don't want to lose you either." She said, looking into his eyes.**

**"I don't want to lose you either." he said softly, kissing her forehead gently.**

**"Then what do we do?" she asked him, getting up and trying to find her clothes.**

**"I don't know." he murmured. "Love, would you like to shower with me?" he offered, a playful smirk on his face.**

**She nodded, smiling. "Alright." She said, trying to find the shower.**

**He chuckled, taking her hand, leading her towards it. He was still naked, his member half erect already.**

**She smiled, the uneasy feeling suddenly coming back. "Crowley... I think something's wrong..."**

**He frowned, putting his hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" he asked, worried. He didn't think they would have time for a shower, so with a wave of his hand they were both fully clothed.**

**She looked down, seeing a sexy red dress on her. "For your eyes?" She asked him. "I have the uneasy feeling again."**

**He frowned, keeping his arm around her. "Let's take a look around the bunker."**

**She nodded, getting nervous.**

**He slowly began looking around, keeping himself protectively in front of her.**

**She looked around, feeling frightened as she tried to relax. "I guess no one is here..."**

**He frowned. "We should check the basement." he said softly. His torture chamber was down there.**

**She nodded, frightened as she followed him.**

**He went downstairs, flicking on the lights. He walked towards the back, moving the shelves. There stood his chair, the chains draped over the back, and the devils trap still intact.**

**She relaxed, going over to him until she heard the door close. "What was that?"**

**Crowley frowned. Someone was in here. He gently put his hand out to keep her from following him, walking back towards the door.**

**She stayed put, looking frightened. Who could be there?**

**Crowley swung open the door, not seeing anyone. He drew his knife, stalking around.**

**She walked around, looking frightened.**

**He heard some shuffling in the kitchen, and a beer being opened. He frowned, putting his hand out telling her not to move.**

**She looked confused, staying still.**

**Crowley peered around the corner. Angel. He saw the wings tucked against his back. Not only that, he recognized the angel. He moved to stand out in the open. The angel slowly turned around, nearly jumping when he noticed him, still mid drink of his beer. Crowley raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest.**

**"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" She asked him, looking confused.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Gabriel slowly removed the beer from his mouth, frowning. "It's safe here. You think I'm risking my neck out there while my brother is free?" he retorted, leaning against the counter.**

**She sighed. "Well we have another person on our side then." She said, smiling.**

**"Like hell sweetheart. He's killed me once, and it took me years to get back out. Had to pull strings." he took another long drink of beer, savoring the taste.**

**"Then what do we do, Gabriel?" She asked, looking at Crowley.**

**"Do? I'm not going to /do/ anything. As far as I'm concerned, he can do whatever he likes. He's my older brother, despite that he's bad, I do retain some loyalty." he finished off his beer, frowning.**

**"I don't want to die!" she said, looking scared.**

**Gabriel rolled his eyes, but he did soften slightly. "He won't find you here. Don't be so dramatic." Crowley had been quiet this whole time, just staring at the angel.**

**She nodded, looking down. "So how long are you staying?" She asked, trying to think. "And is there any way of getting the mark of Cain from Dean."**

**He nearly choked on air. "You want to get the Mark?! From Dean Winchester?! Are you out of your damn mind?!"**

**"It might be the only way to stop him and Abaddon if she comes back."**

**"That bitch ain't coming back." Gabriel muttered. "She got killed with the first blade. There isn't coming back from that, no matter how powerful you are."**

**"Then it's the only way to make sure Lucifer is dead."**

**"You're not going to get to him sweetheart. Nearly every demon is at his command." Crowley had moved away from the two of them, pacing back and forth.**

**"Crowley, are you alright?" She asked him.**

**He glanced up, merely nodding. He was thinking, and the small movement was helping.**

**She sighed. "Then we kill as many demons as we can get our hands on."**

**"There are a few still loyal to me." Crowley said softly, having stopped his pacing.**

**"Then tell them to get here." She snapped.**

**"Not a chance." he raised one brow. "No matter how loyal, everyone can be convinced to backstab."**

**"Even you?" She asked him, worried.**

**He frowned. "I don't take orders, love. I don't work for other people." he chuckled lightly.**

**"So we're safe here? You promise?" She said, looking terrified.**

**He saw her fear, and moved to put his arm around her. "Promise." Gabriel had wandered off, going into the living room area.**

**She nodded, looking at him. "We have to try, Crowley. We can't live in fear."**

**Gabriel was off somewhere, and Crowley took his chance to kiss her gently.**

**She kissed him back, her heart racing.**

**He deepened the kiss, cupping the back of her neck with his hand.**

**She closed her eyes, smiling. "What was that for?" She asked softly.**

**"Because I love you. Never before have I needed a human, pet." he paused. "But the first time we kissed… I knew I needed you." He kissed at her neck softly, needing to make her feel good.**

**She smiled, giggling. "I love you too." She said softly.**

**He moved up to kiss her jawline gently, placing a few kisses underneath her ear.**

**She gave a soft sigh, smiling softly.**

**Crowley's kisses traced up her cheek, moving to her temple then her forehead.**

**Kylie smiled, her heart racing as she looked into his eyes. / Anna was stranded. Stuck. All of the hiding she had been doing from the angels who wanted her dead had recently gotten her hurt with a broken wing.**

**Gabriel had been trying to tune out the strangled cries coming over angel radio. He couldn't tell who they were from. He glanced once at the two lovers, rolling his eyes. He'd go find this hurt angel. He didn't want to see anyone killed, and if he ran into his brother, so be it.**

**Anna sighed, trying not to give her location away. With Lucifer out, she couldn't risk it. She got up and started walking to the nearest place.**

**Gabriel left the bunker, transporting himself to the general area of the cry. There was blood on the floor. From the smell of it, he knew it was angel. He followed the trail, glancing around every so often to make sure he wasn't being watched.**

**Anna stopped, needing to take a break. What could she do? She couldn't escape them now.**

**Gabriel had heard the quiet breathing. He quietly crept around the corner, seeing the angel. He knew who it was as soon as he saw her. His breath hitched at the broken wing. "Anna?" he called out softly.**

**She looked up in fear, worried that one of Lucifer's goons had found her. "Gabriel?" She asked quietly.**

**He moved to her, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Who did this to you?" he asked, anger beginning to seep out.**

**"One of Lucifer's angel buddies. They're trying to take down as many threats as possible."**

**He frowned. His brother was already at it. "I have somewhere safe." he threw a look around to make sure no one was here. The place was empty. They'd left her for dead.**

**"My wing's broken." She told him, wincing in pain. "I'm surprised you found me."**

**"We'll fix it up. I can carry you." he gently scooped her into his arms, careful not to put pressure on the broken wing. Within a moment they were in the bunker, and he set her down on the couch, running to the bathroom to find some bandages and other materials.**

**Kylie heard the commotion. "What's going on?" She asked, seeing the angel. "Crowley!"**

**Crowley eyed the angel, seeing the broken wing. He noticed the broken wing. "Don't worry love, she's not a threat." Gabriel came back after a few moments, pushing past them. He gently began wiping up the blood.**

**She nodded, watching as Gabriel went to work. / Anna looked at him. "Thanks, Gabriel." She said softly.**

**He nodded, remaining quiet. He managed to clean up the blood, creating a small splint for the broken wing. Using his healing powers, he put the bone back into its correct position. It would be sore, so he bandaged it up the best he could.**

**She winced again, trying to relax. "I hate getting hurt." She said softly, looking at him.**

**He frowned, nodding again. He put some rubbing alcohol into a rag, meeting her eyes. "This is going to sting, but only for a little bit."**

**She nodded, looking at him. "Alright." She said softly.**

**He gently pushed it to the scrape, biting his lip. It stung like a bitch, and he knew it would.**

**She let out a soft cry from the sting, taking a deep breath.**

**"Sorry." he murmured, pulling the rag away once he had finished cleaning it. He bandaged it, not seeing anything else. "You won't be able to use it for a while, but it should heal up after a few weeks."**

**She nodded. "Where can I go? Everywhere is dangerous for an angel like myself." She said, frightened.**

**"It's safe here." he murmured. "We're the only ones who know about this place." he motioned to the demon and human behind him.**

**She nodded, brushing her red hair out of her eyes.**

**"It's safe, I promise." he said softly. He didn't want to admit it, but he did have a crush on the angel.**

**She gave a soft smile. "Thanks so much." She said, giving a small sigh. / "You're welcome."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Crowley was unimpressed. He could care less if there was another angel, but she most likely wouldn't take kindly to a demon, especially not one like himself.**

**"And the demon is on our side?" She asked Gabriel, knowing that not all demons were bad.**

**"Yes. He is." Gabriel replied, throwing a glance at Crowley. / Crowley rolled his eyes, his arm around Kylie's hip.**

**"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Anna." She said, smiling. / Kylie giggled a little, looking at him.**

**"Crowley." he responded, his voice low. He couldn't help but feel possessive of Kylie.**

**Kylie whispered in his ear not to worry about her. / Anna smiled, looking at Gabriel. She'd never admit it, but she thought that he was handsome.**

**Crowley took that moment, to gently walk to another room. He saw the look those two had been giving each other, and he didn't want to be around when they did something about it. "Come on love, let's go see the garage. I put your car in there." / Gabriel threw him a quick look of appreciation, looking back at the red haired angel.**

**Kylie followed him, grateful that her impala made it. / Anna looked up at him. "Thank you so much for helping me." She said softly.**

**"Not a problem." he murmured, moving to sit next to her. He left some space, wanting to close it but he left it.**

**She smiled, her heart racing as her hand laid in between them.**

**Gabriel blinked, before gently resting his hand on hers, entwining their fingers.**

**She looking into his eyes, a desire in them that she didn't know she could feel again.**

**Gaining his courage, he leaned forward, kissing her gently. He knew he should stop, but he didn't want to.**

**She kissed him back, her heart racing as she scooted closer and snaked her arms around his neck.**

**He rested his hands on her hips, beginning to feel need. He hadn't been with anyone in a few years, and it had always been a human.**

**She smiled, kissing him deeply. She knew that she shouldn't want this but damn it she wanted it.**

**With a quick movement, he pulled her onto his lap, still kissing her hard.**

**She kissed him back, her hands moving down to the hem of his shirt.**

**He moved his arms, letting her take it off of him. He trailed his kisses down her jaw, to her neck and collarbone.**

**A soft moan escaped her as she felt her eyes close from the pleasure.**

**He tugged at the hem of her shirt, before pulling it off of her slowly. A low breath escaped him as he took her in.**

**She blushed softly, looking at him. "Like what you see?" She asked him softly.**

**He nodded, not able to form words. He kissed at her collarbone again, massaging her breasts gently.**

**She moaned softly, her eyes closing as she smiled up at him.**

**He reached behind her, unclasping her bra, and letting it fall. His pants were tight, and her rubbing up against him was making him moan softly.**

**She looked up at him, smiling. "Maybe we should head to your room?"**

**He nodded, lifting her easily. She was fairly light. He carried her to his bedroom, lying her on the bed. He watched her carefully, his eyes dark with want.**

**She smiled at him, her heart racing as she leaned up to kiss him.**

**He kissed her back gently, his hands snaking down her body. He pushed his hand under her waistband, rubbing his fingers in slow circles over her sex.**

**She moaned into the kiss, her eyes closing as she tried to get her pants.**

**He helped her, pulling her pants off and panties, as well as his own jeans and boxers.**

**"Hello, Mr. Sexy." She said softly, looking up at him.**

**He chuckled, massaging her sex again, dipping two fingers into her gently, put not quite in.**

**She moaned, the pleasure sending her flat on her back, as she smiled softly.**

**His own need was growing, and he could feel lust taking over. He stroked himself a few times, moving on top of her, teasing his tip against her entrance.**

**Her moans carried into his ear as she felt her eyes close. "Oh, Gabriel…"**

**He gently pushed into her with a grunt, wrapping his arms around her as he began to pump, going slow at first and picking up speed.**

**She moaned out, kissing him deeply as she kept to his pace.**

**He kissed her back, nipping gently on her lower lip.**

**She moaned again, her eyes closing on her as she felt his abs. "I'm yours, Gabriel."**

**"Mine." he growled possessively, increasing his speed.**

**She moaned, giggling as she was getting close to her climax.**

**He came after a few more thrusts, moaning loudly into her ear.**

**She came right after, panting as she looked into his eyes.**

**He slowly pulled out of her, moving to lie next to her, resting his hand on her torso.**

**She snuggled up close to him, smiling.**

**He wrapped his arms around her, pushing his nose into the crook of her neck.**

**She sighed softly, looking at him.**

**He smiled, kissing her neck gently. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Crowley had heard the noises the two of them were making, and he was trying his best to ignore it. She couldn't hear it, the demon powers heightened his hearing.**

**"Are you okay, darling?" Kylie asked him.**

**"Fine." he shrugged, meeting her eyes.**

**She smiled, kissing him. "This is going to be great."**

**He smiled, a thought going through his mind. He was going to make her dinner tonight.**

**She smiled at him. "So, what do we do now?" She asked him.**

**He glanced at the time. Most of the day had passed already. "You, are going to go dress in something you want to wear, and I'm going to cook you dinner." he murmured in her ear. "You should find everything you could dream of in the wardrobe."**

**She smiled, going to the wardrobe and picking out a pretty dress.**

**Crowley stripped off his jacket, going through the fridge, looking for something to cook.**

**She got into the shower, getting ready.**

**It had been a while since he had cooked, but he hadn't lost his touch, expertly creating a meal.**

**She smiled, twirling in the dress. "Hair up or down... down with curls..." She said, starting to curl her hair. She wanted to look stunning.**

**He put it into the oven to bake, setting the table. With a flick of his fingers, the candles were lit. He set out plates and silverware, as well as wine glasses. Gabriel and Anna would be in their room all night, and he wasn't worried about being interrupted.**

**She started putting some makeup on, smiling. "And I'm ready."**

**He pulled it out of the oven, serving it onto the two plates, making it look nice. He put some parsley on the side, setting down the plates and pouring wine into the two glasses. With a snap he was in a red shirt with a black suit jacket, instead of his usual black on black.**

**She walked out of the bathroom and over to him. "So... how do I look?"**

**His mouth dropped open. He hadn't meant for it to, but it did. "Darling you look stunning." he murmured, moving to kiss her gently.**

**She kissed him back, smiling. "So what's the occasion?"**

**He shrugged. "No occasion. Just thought you deserved a well cooked meal." he smiled.**

**She smiled, kissing his cheek. "You are so amazing."**

**He chuckled, his hand on her shoulder. "I try." he took her hand, leading her over to the table. He had made a simple baked fettuccini Alfredo, with sliced chicken mixed in.**

**She smiled, sitting down to eat. "This smells so good." She said, starting to eat.**

**He smiled, taking a small sip of wine. He ate slowly. It had been a while since he'd actually eaten, usually just sticking to alcohol.**

**She took a sip as well, smiling softly at him. "You're an amazing cook."**

**He chuckled. "Thank you love."**

**She smiled, the meal a peaceful silence. She was really pleased with this and she wondered what he had planned.**

**He finished off his food, snapping his fingers to wash his plate and put it away. He poured her and himself more wine, drinking some more.**

**"So you got any plans after this?" she asked him.**

**"A few." he smirked, meeting her eyes. He had trusted her enough to the point where he wanted to try something.**

**"Care to share?" She asked him.**

**"Not yet, love." he smiled, taking another drink of his wine.**

**She giggled, finishing her food. She took another drink, smiling.**

**Another snap of her fingers cleaned her plate, and he was ready for what he had planned. He had done everything he needed to while she had been in the shower. He stood up, blowing out the candles, offering his hand to her.**

**She took his hand, her heart racing as she followed him to where ever he wanted.**

**He gently led her down into the basement. He'd cleaned up the devils trap, but the chair with devils trap warded chains still sat there. He proffered a key, handing it to her. "It is important you don't lose this, pet." he said softly.**

**She nodded, placing the key in her bra. "Why though?" She asked, a little nervous.**

**"I've tied you up before love. Now it's your turn." he murmured, kissing her temple gently. "Don't worry."**

**She nodded, following him to the chair with the chains. "What do I do first?"**

**He removed his tie and shirt, leaving on his pants. He sat down in the chair, memories flooding back. But he ignored them. He grabbed the chain easily, putting it around his neck. "There's handcuffs over there." he murmured.**

**"Are you sure about this?" She asked him, getting the handcuffs.**

**"Very sure, pet. I trust you." he chuckled. "Does me being at your every command not excite you?" his voice was low, watching her.**

**"Yes it does... And scares me just a little."**

**He laughed lightly. "There's nothing to be afraid of kitten. You aren't going to hurt me." He could already feel his pants tightening. He rarely was the submissive one, but he wanted her to try playing the dominant.**

**She nodded, placing the handcuffs on him. "So... I have no idea what to do."**

**"Whatever you'd like, pet. I can call you whatever you prefer." he smiled, fully chained now.**

**"Keep calling me pet… I like that." She said, suddenly kissing him deeply and seductively. "And you're mine..." She whispered in his ear as she started grinding on him.**

**He groaned, unable to move his hands. He kissed her back just as hard, needing her.**

**Her eyes were dark almost black with lust as she started kissing his neck and collarbone.**

**He tilted his head up to give her more access, his pants tight. He needed her.**

**She smiled, soon marking her territory with little bite marks. Her eyes were now black, but she wasn't possessed. At least she thought she wasn't. She soon traveled down, undoing his pants.**

**He was breathing hard already, knowing she was going to tease him.**

**She started by just licking the tip, smirking as she teased him.**

**He groaned. "Pet…" he breathed, dangerously low with want.**

**She smirked, keeping it up as she soon started massaging his balls just to tease him more.**

**He moaned, his hips bucking into her hand, not able to gain much friction.**

**She soon took him in, making it to where it was painful pleasure, not letting him reach the climax.**

**He groaned, his head leaned back, his eyes squeezed shut. "Pet… Please…" he wasn't used to begging.**

**She kept going, finally letting him reach the climax he was wanting.**

**He moaned her name, his hips bucking. He looked down at her, his eyes flicking red.**

**She smiled, her eyes now full demon black from the lust. "Was that good, baby?"**

**"Very, pet." his fingers were twitching, itching to touch her. Being the submissive made him dangerous with lust.**

**"Is it my turn?" She asked him, pulling the key out.**

**He grinned. "If you'd like."**

**"Alright, my king." she said softly, unlocking the chains and handcuffs.**

**He stood up, immediately kissing her hard. He was crazy with lust.**

**She kissed him back, her heart racing as she fell into the chair.**

**He chained her swiftly, setting the key on the table. He made sure they weren't too tight. With a snap of his fingers, her dress was folded neatly on the table.**

**She giggled, looking up at him, still in her undergarments.**

**He kneeled between her legs, running his fingers gently over her thighs.**

**She smiled softly, her heart racing. "My master..." she whispered.**

**He smirked up at her. "Such a naughty girl. Chained up for me." He kissed at each of her thighs in turn, slowly moving closer to her core.**

**She breathed in and out, her heart racing. Her underwear was already leaking.**

**Very slowly, he pushed his finger under her waistband, stripping off her panties completely. "So wet for Daddy." he cooed, gently kissing at her folds.**

**She let a moan out, shivering from the pleasure. "All yours..." She said softly.**

**"Of course, love." he smirked, slowly pushing his tongue into her. She tasted so good. He was addicted to her.**

**She moaned out again, his ne escaping her lips as she closed her eyes. "Yes... Oh, baby."**

**He licked and sucked up and down her walls, not going for what she wanted. He explored fully, gently pulling away, kissing and sucking at the soft skin above her sex.**

**Her moans came quicker and with more lust. "Ah..."**

**"Should I give you what you want, kitten?" he purred, kissing at her thighs again.**

**"Please..." She begged of him, really shaking. "I'm all yours, Crowley... Claim me please..."**

**He smiled, moving away from her. His pants dropped to the floor, and he stroked himself a few times, before lining himself up with her entrance.**

**She smiled, her heart racing as she playfully struggled with the chains.**

**He teased his tip against her, leaking with pre-cum. He gently pushed into her, setting a fast pace.**

**She moaned, kissing him deeply. "I love you."**

**"I love you too." he moaned out, kissing her hard and with need, his speed picking up.**

**She kept moaning, keeping to his pace.**

**He was on the edge, and he fell over it fast, nearly yelling her name as he came hard.**

**She moaned as well, coming just as fast as he did.**

**His face was buried in her neck, still inside her as he breathed hard, slowly coming down off his high.**

**She smiled, looking at him. Her eyes were black, but were clearing up. Perhaps the sex was getting her like a demon the same way demon blood would.**

**He gently pulled out of her, grabbing the key and undoing her bonds.**

**She smiled, kissing him. "So what now?"**

**"Whatever you want to happen." he chuckled, kissing her back gently. "Let's move to the bedroom."**

**She nodded, looking in the mirror. "Why are my eyes black?"**

**He frowned, moving to meet her eyes. He gently put two fingers to her forehead. "Not possession." he murmured.**

**"Then what can do this?" She asked him.**

**"Addiction." he chuckled lightly.**

**"To demon blood, but I'm not drinking demon blood."**

**He frowned, unsure.**

**She sighed. "Could it be the sex too?" She asked him.**

**"Perhaps." he murmured.**

**"So what do we do?" She asked him, realizing that she was addicted to him.**

**"It doesn't affect you except for appearance wise." he murmured, not able to help himself from kissing gently at her neck as he stood behind her.**

**She smiled, giggling. "I love you, Crowley."**

**"Love you too." he smiled against her skin, kissing, sucking, and occasionally gently nipping.**

**She giggled. "Let's go to our room."**

**"Gladly." he murmured. Feeling the moment, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style to their bedroom.**

**She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.**

**He sat on the bed, keeping her in his lap, going back to kissing and sucking at her neck.**

**She moaned out, shaking. "I want to be yours forever..."**

**"You will be, love." he murmured, his lips ghosting her neck as he spoke.**

**She smiled, kissing him. "If we make it through this..."**

**"We will darling, I promise." he smiled, his hands resting possessively on her hips.**

**"I want to be your wife..." She said, covering her month fast. "Sorry that wasn't meant to be said."**

**"It's alright love." he said softly, meeting her eyes. "I'll marry you, when this is all over." he kissed her forehead gently.**

**She smiled. "Really?" She whispered.**

**"I promise." he murmured, pressing more gentle kisses to her jawline, trailing them back and forth.**

**She smiled, kissing him before falling asleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Anna woke up, the angel radio going crazy as she thought she heard Castiel's name. There was silence afterwards, the angel knowing what it meant.**

**Crowley laid next to her, sleeping lightly. / Gabriel was still dead asleep, his body tired. He'd turned off angel radio a while ago, preferring the silence and the solitude he had without it.**

**Anna shook Gabriel, tears in her eyes. "Gabe..."**

**Gabe blinked awake, "Wha..?" he muttered, sitting up. "What's wrong?"**

**"It's Cas..." She said.**

**"What's happened?" he murmured, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb.**

**"I think he's gone... I heard his name on the angel radio."**

**"Cas is gone..?" he choked out, his own tears beginning to form.**

**"We've got to find him."**

**Gabriel nodded. They'd have to be careful. The last thing they needed was leading Lucifer back here.**

**She nodded, getting up and getting dressed. "We've got to take a chance that he might be alive."**

**Gabriel nodded, dressing back into his own clothes.**

**"I can look for a signal for him. Then we need to bring him back here."**

**"We have to make sure we aren't followed. If Lucifer finds out about this place, we're all dead." Lucifer might have been his older brother, but he terrified him more than anything else.**

**She nodded. "We also have to tell Crowley."**

**"I got it." Gabriel offered. He wasn't sure where the demon was, and he did not want to interrupt him. He had seen Crowley's wrath before, it was not something he wanted to mess with.**

**She nodded. "I'll be right back." She said, popping out to where she felt Cas' signal.**

**Gabriel knocked gently on Crowley's bedroom door. "Uh, Crowley, Anna and I will be back a bit later." he didn't wait for a response, disappearing to meet with Anna. Leaving was easy, coming back without being followed was the tricky part.**

**Anna got there first, seeing Cas. "Cas? Are you alright?" She asked, hearing him struggling to breath. "Cas, it's okay. We're going to get you out of here."**

**Gabriel glanced around worriedly. Cas shouldn't be alone. They might have walked right into Lucifer's trap.**

**"Gabriel, we need to get him back." She said, only sensing the three grace signals.**

**Her words snapped him out of his trance. He blinked, looking back at Castiel. "Right, sorry."**

**"There's no other angels here."**

**"Not what I'm worried about." he grunted. He lifted Castiel's arm over his shoulder.**

**She nodded, helping them back. "Get Cas on the couch. I'll go get Crowley." She said, rushing over to the door.**

**Gabriel set Cas on the couch, beginning to bandage them up. / Crowley luckily, had gotten dressed. Kylie was still asleep, and he'd left a mug of tea for her on the nightstand.**

**"Cas is hurt, Crowley. Really hurt." She said, looking scared.**

**Crowley blinked. Cas? He walked past her, walking into the living room. Castiel was lying on the couch, his breathing shallow, as Gabriel tried his best to fix him up.**

**Anna looked worried, knowing that was her brother on the couch dying.**

**Crowley stood there without remorse. He wasn't sure why Anna had brought him out here, but he'd stand her. / "C'mon Cas, stay awake with me. Don't you dare fall asleep on me now." Gabriel murmured, trying to get the bleeding to stop.**

**"You know something right? Please… he's your best friend."**

**Crowley blinked, looking at her. His best friend? He didn't have /friends/.**

**"Please... We can't lose him." She said softly. / Cas was struggling to stay awake. "Lucifer... He's coming... He's got a tracker on all of the angels."**

**"Shit." Crowley muttered. / Gabriel's eyes widened in horror. Lucifer was coming, and most likely for him.**

**"You and Anna are in danger. Anna most of all. Cause apparently you have a weapon that can kill him." Anna looked at them and nodded, pulling out the archangel blade.**

**Crowley blinked again. A weapon he hadn't known existed. This meant they didn't have to take the Mark. "We'll need to kill him." he growled.**

**They nodded. "We'll need to get Kylie somewhere safe." She said, looking at Cas. "And we're not going to lose you either."**

**"Leave Kylie to me." Crowley murmured. He didn't trust them to keep her safe.**

**They nodded, Cas looking at him. "Crowley... you have to run. He'll come after you next..." He said, his breathing even shallower.**

**"I know. Make sure he's dead before then." Crowley muttered. He'd have to keep Kylie away from him, at least for a little while. He didn't like it, but he would have to do it.**

**He nodded, looking at the two angels trying to save him. "You both need to stay safe too... Don't leave me have died in vain." "You're not going to die, Cas..."**

**Crowley was already walking back towards his bedroom. He gently shook Kylie awake. "Kylie, love, wake up." he said softly.**

**Kylie woke up, looking at him. "What's going on?" She asked him. / Cas smiled, his eyes closing. "I'm sorry, Anna."**

**"We need to go, love. Lucifer is coming. I need to take you somewhere safe." he said softly.**

**She got up fast, getting dressed. "Where are you taking me?" She asked him, seeing the look in his eyes. "I'm going alone, aren't I?"**

**He nodded, frowning. "Me going will just put you in more danger." he said softly.**

**"You'll come find me afterwards, right?" She asked him.**

**"Of course, love." he murmured, kissing her gently.**

**She kissed him back, smiling. "Where do I go?" She asked.**

**"It isn't the nicest of places, but I assure you you'll be safe." he said softly. He was hoping this idea would work.**

**"Where is this place?" She asked him, looking confused. Anna stood in the doorway. "You might have to remove her memories. Lucifer could still try to use her to get to you." She said, the tears in her eyes.**

**Crowley turned to her, eyes flashing momentarily. He turned back to Kylie. "Only if you think I should. I can give them back." he said softly.**

**She nodded, knowing that if he died, it'd be kinder. "I think it'd be best." / Anna returned to Gabriel, getting into his arms and letting the tears fall.**

**Crowley nodded. With a flash, they were somewhere else entirely. He handed her a bottle, as well as a lighter. "Make a ring of it. Its holy fire, it should keep an angel locked into it." He said softly. "Are you ready for me to take the memories?"**

**She nodded, kissing him. "I love you." She said softly.**

**"I love you too." He murmured against her lips as he kissed her. He gently pulled away, pushing two fingers to her forehead.**

**She closed her eyes, waiting for him to finish.**

**Within a moment, all memories of him were gone. **

**She opened her eyes, seeing an unfamiliar face in front of her. "Who are you?"**

**"No one, love." he answered, trying his best to keep the pain out of his voice. Within a flash he was gone again, back at the bunker. He was ready to fight Lucifer, even if it meant dying. At least she'd be safe.**

**Anna looked scared, nervous. "We're ready for him. If he comes and doesn't send his followers."**

**"I can take care of some measly demons." Crowley growled. He was prepared, and in an offensive stance. **

**Anna nodded, looking scared as she looked at Gabriel. "If we don't make it through this... I love you." **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**"How sweet." A voice drawled, dripping with sarcasm. Lucifer stood away from them, his arms crossed over his chest. "Three angels and a demon, my my, this is interesting." he smirked.**

**"You killed Castiel!" Anna said to him, anger in her hazel eyes.**

**"Did I?" he chuckled. "I don't like getting my hands dirty. Isn't that right, little brother?" he snarled the last two words. / It took all of Gabriel's will not to shrink back in fear.**

**Anna took his hand to comfort him. "It's okay..." She whispered, trying to relax as well. "This ends here."**

**"For you." Lucifer taunted. He was well armed with an angel blade, taking small steps towards them. Crowley had been quiet this entire time, his eyes blazing with anger.**

**She pulled out her archangel blade, fear in her eyes. "You won't get away with this, Lucifer."**

**"Are you sure? And you, a puny, weak, /pathetic/ angel, is going to stop me?" He spat the words out like bile, his ice blue eyes watching her intently.**

**She smirked, looking to Crowley. "NOW!" She said, lighting a match and throwing it on the ground as a large holy fire circle surrounded him. "I'm not weak or puny, or pathetic."**

**"Holy fire." Lucifer chuckled. "A petty trick. Because now I'm in here, but you're, out there." Crowley had begun to circle Lucifer slowly, taking in the only being who could possibly be more evil than himself.**

**She smiled, pointing up to a bucket over his head. "Holy oil in the bucket, brother." She said, smirking.**

**Lucifer's smirk wavered for a moment, before returning. "Perhaps you're more clever than I thought." he mused. Crowley was alive with anger, more than he had ever felt before. His hands were clenched tightly. Lucifer eyed the demon. "Crowley, you, of all creatures, working with angels?" he scoffed. "You disappoint me."**

**She looked at him. "I learned from the best... Until you fell and betrayed us all." She said, making the bucket fall onto him. "Your turn, Gabriel."**

**Gabriel pulled his lighter from his pocket, flicking it on. "No guts no glory, ey little brother?" Lucifer taunted. Gabriel's face wavered for a moment.**

**Anna saw the look on his face. "For Castiel..."**

**Gabriel threw the lighter, it igniting quickly. Lucifer didn't make a sound, just put his hands in the air, tilting his head back as his entire body was engulfed in the flames.**

**She watched, hoping it worked.**

**After a few moments, Lucifer's head snapped forward, and the fire went out. "Nice try, little brother." he sneered.**

**"Why didn't that work?" She asked, scared.**

**"You can't get rid of me that easily." he chuckled. Crowley was stood behind Lucifer, and with a wave of his hand, the blade Anna had tucked away in her pocket, was in his hand. He looked pointedly at Anna, needing her not to react.**

**She looked frightened at Lucifer, standing in front of Gabriel to protect him.**

**Easily, Crowley stepped into the ring, and with a swift motion, pushed the archangel blade through Lucifer's back, it going through his chest. "The King of Hell sends his regards." he growled in the angel's ear, as Lucifer writhed in pain, before an extremely bright light filled the room.**

**She covered her eyes, waiting for it to be over. "We've still got his followers to take care of... It's not over yet."**

**Crowley let Lucifer's body drop, the blade still in his back. His hands were covered in his blood, and he reached down, pulling out the blade.**

**"Now what do we do? We've got to get rid of his followers. Otherwise, they'll still try to hunt us down."**

**Gabriel hadn't spoken, just staring with remorse at his brother's dead body.**

**She hugged him, knowing he was upset. "Gabriel... it's okay. We're okay."**

**Gabriel didn't make any movements, and Crowley stood at attention, putting out the holy fire with a wave of his hand. He wiped his hands, setting the blade on the counter. He disappeared, going back for Kiley.**

**Kylie was trying to figure out what she was going to do next.**

**Crowley appeared in front of her, his hands still stained with blood.**

**She screamed, going for her gun. "Who are you?" She said, aiming at him.**

**He threw the gun from her grasp, pinning her against the wall easily. "Trust. Me." he muttered, pushing two fingers to her forehead.**

**She pushed him away before he could give the memories back.**

**"Don't mess with me love, you'll regret it." he threatened, it paining him to do so. Using his demon powers he pinned her to the wall, once again pushing two fingers to her forehead.**

**She kicked him in the balls, trying to get him to release her.**

**He grunted, but didn't stop, closing his eyes and pushing his fingers harder to her forehead. "Remember." he said softly, his voice sounding more pleading than he had meant it to.**

**"Let me go, you stupid demon."**

**"Quiet." he growled. He was sifting through his brain, having pushed the memories back into her, but they weren't triggering. He needed a trigger. In a flash, he had her pinned to where she couldn't move, pushing his lips to hers. 'Please work.' he was screaming in his mind.**

**Her memories came flooding back as she soon kissed him back. "Crowley?" She whispered.**

**He let his demon powers drop, resting his head on her shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you." he said softly.**

**She blushed. "Sorry..." She said softly.**

**"It's okay love." he murmured, cupping her face and kissing her again, it slowly ebbing away how scared he had been.**

**She kissed him back, her heart racing. "Are you okay?" She asked him.**

**"I'm fine, pet." he murmured. "Lucifer is dead, but we still need to get rid of his followers." The scene around them melted away, and once again they were back in their bedroom.**

**She saw the fear in his eyes. "Crowley, what's got you so scared?"**

**"I was worried I couldn't get you to remember." he said softly, his face buried in the crook of her neck.**

**"Was I that bad towards you?" She asked, hoping she hadn't hurt him.**

**"You kicked me in my naughty bits." he chuckled softly, his lips ghosting her neck.**

**She laughed, sighing. "So what now?" She asked him. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**He gently pulled away from her, the container weighing heavily in his pocket. He dropped to one knee, taking her hand gently into his, kissing it softly. He looked up, meeting her eyes. "Kylie Jones, will you marry me?" he pulled the ring from his pocket, opening the small box. It was a beautiful ring, not overly fancy, but a larger diamond, with smaller sapphires either side of it. He couldn't help but smile, his eyes never leaving hers.**

**She nodded, smiling. "Of course." She said softly, her heart racing.**

**He gently pulled the ring from the box, sliding it into her finger, kissing her hand gently after he did so. He stood up, kissing her gently. "I love you." he murmured, kissing her harder.**

**"I love you too." She said softly, continuing to kiss him. / Anna was trying to comfort Gabriel. They had lost two brothers in one day, the feeling had to be tearing him apart. "You can talk to me... you know that."**

**Crowley had gotten himself a simple golden band, it on his ring finger. / Gabriel just nodded slowly, leaning his head onto her shoulder.**

**She saw the wedding band, laughing a little. "I'm guessing I'm officially Queen of Hell."**

**"Of course." he chuckled, his kissing having moved to her neck, trailing his lips over her skin, sucking and nipping gently at the softer parts.**

**She moaned softly, trying to relax as she felt her heart racing. "Love... You need a shower first." She said, noting the blood on his hands.**

**"Care to join me?" he offered, gently pulling his lips away from her neck, despite the fact that he wanted to take her then and there.**

**She smirked. "No… you'll have a little surprise when you get back." She said, kissing him.**

**He chuckled, kissing her back. "I can't wait." He murmured, gently pulling away and going to the bathroom. He undressed easily, stepping into the shower. It had been a while since he had actually had a shower, usually not having the time to do it.**

**She quickly got to work, getting on the fancy lingerie she had seen in the closet and the handcuffs. She soon laid on the bed and handcuffed herself to the posts. She would be at his mercy.**

**Crowley came out roughly twenty minutes later, dressed only in boxers. He smiled as soon as he saw her, not able to hold back his grin. He walked around the bed, gently running the back of his hand down her face. "Love, you know just how to get to me." he said softly**

**She giggled. "I figured it would make up for the butt kicking." She said, smiling up at him.**

**He smirked, kissing gently at her neck. He wanted to take her then and there, but as she had tied herself up so nicely for him, he would hold off. "I won't be too rough pet." he murmured, moving to straddle her hips gently. He kissed down her chest, rolling his hips against her every so often.**

**She moaned out, playfully struggling with the handcuffs. "I'm all yours." She said.**

**He chuckled, kissing at the skin just above her breasts. "All mine." he murmured, removing her bra easily. He pushed one nipple into his mouth, not touching the other as he rolled it with his tongue, nipping gently.**

**She moaned again. "We're going to be a nice family." She said softly, moaning again.**

**"Of course, kitten." he purred, changing breasts to give it the same treatment, he had changed positions, his knee gently pushing against her panties.**

**She let out a squeal, her heart racing fast as she felt her eyes close from the pleasure.**

**He began kissing down her chest to her stomach, kissing gently at her waist line. He skipped over her core, kissing and sucking gently at her thighs. "Such a naughty girl." he teased, looking up at her eyes. "So wet for your King."**

**She nodded, moaning out again. "Of course, my dear." She said, softly.**

**"Tell Daddy what you want, hmm?" he purred, pushing one finger under her waist band, gently pulling it down, tossing it to the floor.**

**"I want you to take me..." She said, smiling softly as she waited for him.**

**"Not yet pet. I want to taste you first." he smirked, kissing at her thigh again, moving slowly closer to her core.**

**She waited, smiling softly. This was the best of her life. Everything was perfect.**

**He kissed gently at the skin above her sex, before running his tongue over it gently. He gave a small 'mmm' of approval. His hands wrapped around her ass, and he slowly began exploring her with his tongue.**

**She squealed, her heart racing as she let the pleasure roll over her with her eyes going black with lust.**

**He explored her fully, pausing. "Don't come yet, kitten. Only when I'm inside you." he purred, his lips on her thigh as he spoke. He backed away from her, pushing his boxers off, he kneeled between her legs, stroking himself gently. "Is this what you want?" he smirked. "Do you want Daddy's cock inside of you?" he was stroking himself slowly, his erection rock hard.**

**"Yes." She said softly, looking at him as she tried to get herself ready.**

**He gently pushed his tip against her opening, his hands resting on her sides. He pushed into her, starting off slow and slowly getting faster. He moaned loudly. "So tight for me pet." he murmured, his face mere inches above hers.**

**She smiled, kissing him deeply as her heart raced. A loud moan escaped her.**

**He kissed her back roughly, pounding into her. He wasn't going to last long, she felt so good around him.**

**She moaned, meeting his pace as she wondered if this was the time that they would conceive. "I love you…"**

**"I love you too kitten." he groaned out, pumping harder and harder. "So close pet." he moaned, his voice in her ear. **

**"Same here, Crowley." She said softly, trying not to come before he did.**

**"Come for me love." he moaned loudly, right on his edge. "Let the whole world know whose you are." he growled, his voice low and gravely.**

**"Oh, Crowley... I'm all yours." She said, moaning out as she came.**

**He came not long after her, his seed spilling into her as pleasure wracked through him, moaning her ne loudly into her ear.**

**She moaned as well, kissing him deeply. "My husband." She said softly.**

**"My wife." he purred, kissing her back with passion, still inside her.**

**"So what's my new last name going to be?"**

**He paused, thinking. "Perhaps the last name I had when I was human." he offered. He gently pulled out of her, snapping away the handcuffs.**

**She smiled, kissing him. "So what now, baby?" She asked softly. "And how are the angels?"**

**He cuddled next to her, putting his arms around her. "Castiel is gone." he said softly. "Anna was comforting Gabriel, last time I checked." he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.**

**She looked at him. "I'm sorry. I know he was your friend... Don't give me that look. I see right through it."**

**He sighed softly. "I'm never going to get my way if you know my looks." he chuckled, kissing at her neck gently.**

**She smiled. "I guess that means we're right for each other."**

**He laughed quietly. "Of course." with every word he was ghosting her skin, kissing when he wasn't speaking.**

**She smiled, kissing him. "I love you. I'm so glad you didn't die when Lucifer came."**

**"I love you too." he murmured, kissing her gently, sucking on her lower lip.**

**"I don't know what would have happened if I lost you."**

**He frowned slightly, leaning his forehead on hers. "I don't know either." he murmured softly, his eyes shut.**

**"We're okay now. We can defeat anything."**

**He couldn't stop a smile spreading across his face. He kissed gently at the corner of her mouth, trailing them over her cheekbone before down to her jaw.**

**She giggled, kissing him back. / Anna looked down. "I guess it's safe now. The demons are under Crowley's control and the angels have settled down with no leader."**

**Crowley loved it when she giggled. It sent shivers through him. / Gabriel glanced up, tears at the edges of his eyes. He hadn't wanted to cry, but he couldn't get them to stop.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**"What do we do now, Gabriel?" She asked, trying to be strong for him.**

**"Castiel was the leader. And as he's..." his voice broke off. "They're going to need a new leader."**

**"Who do we...?" She asked him, looking down. "You could do it." **

**"Me?" he asked, surprised. "Half of them don't know I'm alive, and I'd like to keep it that way." he'd made too many enemies to count, more than he'd like to let on.**

**"Then who? Who has the enough experience to lead everyone?"**

**He blinked, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know…"**

**"Me?" She asked softly.**

**He met her eyes, hoping she wouldn't want to. "People always try to…" he swallowed. "Someone always wants the leader dead. I don't want…" he broke off again.**

**"Who else would lead them? I would give you a full pardon."**

**"Michael?" Gabriel said softly. Maybe he could earn some favor with his older brother.**

**She nodded. "We could try to talk with him. Though he might be surprised that I'm alive."**

**"And me." Gabriel murmured. He and Michael hadn't parted on the best terms last time they had spoken.**

**She nodded, heading down to the basement to summon him. "This way we can keep Crowley and Kylie safe." She said, making the summoning ritual.**

**Gabriel nodded. He didn't think he would need to surround Michael in a ring of holy fire, but he wasn't sure. He decided against it. It would only anger his brother.**

**She agreed with that logic and started the ritual.**

**Gabriel was tense, hoping Michael wouldn't be angry with him.**

**She waited, completing the ritual. "Michael?"**

**Michael stood there, blinking at the change in surroundings. "Gabriel?" he asked, surprised. "Hey big brother." Gabriel said softly. He was still nervous, but Michael didn't seem angry with him.**

**Anna looked down, waiting for Michael to notice her. She knew that he had been the one to kill her. What was stopping him from doing so again?**

**Michael's gaze switched to Anna. "Anna." he said softly, his eyes full of curiosity. "Lucifer… Lucifer broke out." he said softly.**

**"We know... he's... he's dead. Taken care of." She said softly, looking down as she waited for what she was sure to come next.**

**"Dead…" Michael murmured. He was still a little dazed from being in the pit so long. "Did he kill anyone?" he asked, frowning again.**

**"Castiel... many countless other angels." She said, omitting that he had tried to get her too. She didn't know if he was still okay with her being alive.**

**"Castiel…" Michael murmured. He remember Castiel. They had parted on bad terms. He frowned, glancing up. Gabriel was still standing there. Michael stepped towards him, but pulled Gabriel close to him, pulling him into a hug.**

**Anna stayed back, letting the boys have their moment. She was still scared of Michael, worried that he might try to kill her again.**

**It took Gabriel a moment, but he slowly returned the hug. Eventually Michael let go, moving to look to Anna. "I'm sorry, little one." he said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.**

**She stepped back, still frightened. "I'm the one who should be sorry, sir." She said.**

**"Michael." he said softly. "You don't need to call me sir." His time in the pit had given him time to think, time to reflect. He'd realized the error of his ways.**

**"Yes, Michael." She said, looking down. She hated that Gabriel was seeing her so vulnerable and weak.**

**"Why are you afraid of me?" Michael asked her softly.**

**"You killed me once. I think I have good reason..." She whispered.**

**He paused, frowning. "I'm sorry, for that."**

**She nodded, looking down. "It was my fault."**

**He put two fingers under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "No, it wasn't." he murmured. "It was mine."**

**She nodded. "I... Alright." She said softly.**

**He gently pulled away, looking back at his younger brother. "Why did you summon me here?" he asked. His tone wasn't angry, merely curious. **

**"We need someone to lead the angels. Castiel was our leader."**

**"You want me, to lead?" he asked, surprised.**

**She nodded. "You're the only one we know who has the experience."**

**He nodded slowly, his gaze on the floor. He looked back up, meeting his brother's eyes. "I'll do it." he murmured.**

**She nodded, hugging him.**

**He seemed surprised by the hug, but he returned it, hugging her back gently.**

**"I have one small request. You don't kill the demon above us. He helped us kill Lucifer. He keeps hell running smoothly."**

**Michael blinked, surprised by the request. "Of course." he murmured.**

**She nodded. "He also has a love. She's human, a hunter, but according to him, his future queen."**

**"There's no need to hurt humans." he murmured. "Especially ones who have done no harm." while Lucifer had grown harder and more angry in the pit, Michael had softened up, realizing there was more to being an angel then constantly fighting to be in charge.**

**She nodded, smiling at him as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, brother." She said, going over to Gabriel and kissing him.**

**Gabriel returned the kiss gently, and Michael couldn't help but smile. His little brother had found someone that made him happy.**

**She smiled. "I love you."**

**"I love you too." Gabriel murmured. Michael took that as his cue to leave, not wanting to bother them.**

**"Michael, if you need anything, let us know."**

**He nodded, before disappearing. Gabriel kissed Anna gently again, but with more want this time, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her closer to him.**

**She kissed him back, her heart racing. "I love you so much."**

**"I love you too. More than anything." he murmured, kissing her harder than before, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth.**

**She smiled, kissing him back as she knew they most likely weren't going to make it out of the room with clothes on.**

**A soft low whine of need left his throat, and his hands drifted lower, gently gripping her ass.**

**She moaned as well, wishing there was a bed down there with them.**

**Gabriel didn't want to use the hard floor. The scene around them melted away, and they were back in their room, and he was still kissing her hard, his breaths shallow.**

**She smiled, snapping her fingers and getting her clothes off.**

**He did the same not long after, still kissing her with want, before trailing his kisses down to her breasts.**

**She moaned softly, laying down on the bed.**

**He kissed her gently, going slow.**

**She kissed him back, moaning. "I love you, Gabriel."**

**"I love you too, Anna. He gently guided himself to her entrance, pushing into her gently, starting out slow.**

**She smiled, moaning as she kissed him deeply. She didn't want to stop.**

**He slowly picked up speed, but wanted to be gentle with her.**

**She kept moaning, keeping the pace. "Oh, Gabriel."**

**"I'm going to come soon…" he moaned out, picking up the speed again, but not enough to hurt her.**

**"Same here." She said, moaning out as she held back so that they could come at the same time.**

**He came only a few moments later, moaning her name as he did.**

**She came at the same time, moaning as well as she snuggled with him. **


End file.
